Deadman Lovin'
by xPetrovaFire
Summary: When Mark Calaway and Evelyn Salvatore become more than just friends...will their obstacles stand in the way of their relationship? Or will love conquer all in the end? Find out in...Deadman Lovin'
1. First Encounter With The Big Dog

**Welcome to my new story! **

**"Daddy's Little Princess" wasn't really going anywhere...so I'm sorry to the few fans of my old story :( hopefully this one will make up for it?**

**Yes the story is called "Deadman Lovin" **

**It's supposedly taking place in 2003 when Undertaker was doing his Big Evil gimmick...(aka my favorite gimmick he did)**

**Remember his old theme song, "You're Gonna Pay?" In the beginning after his infamous gong he says, "Deadman Walkin" so...Deadman Walkin...Deadman Lovin...get it yet? ...K. ;)**

**Hopefully this story turns out good.**

**Hope ya'll like it! :)**

**Link to "You're Gonna Pay"... /qGwZSU8wvlA**

* * *

Mark Calaway was being his usual grumpy self as he was walking down the halls. His divorce was making him become an angry bear causing everyone around him to steer clear of him.

Evelyn Salvatore was starting her first day as one of the writers for the storylines, and as she was texting her boyfriend the good news, she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Shit." the man above her muttered grumpily.

She rubbed her head and slowly stood up with her eyes closed.

She looked at the man with a pure look of terror in her eyes. He had short black hair, a Texas complexion, and green eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. They had annoyance, anger, and rage in them. But no sign of apology or remorse.

"Watch were you're going!" he snapped.

Evelyn backed up and realized who it was. It was Big Evil..the American Badass…The Phenom….The Undertaker.

"I'm s-sorry." she stuttered and walked away quickly. She was never good around strangers, and this giant bear of a man wasn't an exception.

Mark just stared at the girl as she walked away. He was a little surprised that she didn't cuss him out or yell at him or even defend herself in the slightest like all of the other women around here. Hell…this woman almost looked relived that he yelled at her. Like a death sentence was lifted off of her shoulders. The look in her eyes also shocked him a little bit….there was also fear and terror…he almost felt…bad.

"Damn." he swore under his breath, before he stomped off to get some food.

When Evelyn had made it to her car, she lost it. The way The Undertaker looked at her made her think of…him…that monster…Damon.

She was so sure that he was going to hit her but…he didn't. She was almost relieved that he yelled at her. She shook her head and purposely made herself shiver so she could focus. She had called Ian, and of course, he was busy "in a meeting" and didn't have time to talk. She sighed and leaned back against the chair. She felt like her relationship was beginning to fall apart…she just hoped she'd be able to save it.

After 20 minutes of personal silence in her car, she found the courage to go back in the arena. She was looking around, and with her crazy luck, she managed to bump into someone again. Except, this person caught her in his strong arms before he let her fall. Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by gentle dark brown ones.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't see you there." said the man with a raspy voice.

She realized that this man wasn't nearly as big as The Undertaker, but he was still built like a wrestler.

She smiled back, "No, I'm sorry. It was my fault."

The man set her down on her feet.

"I'm William Goldberg. You can call me Bill though." he said smiling at her.

Then it dawned on her and she stopped her hand from palming her face.

"You're Goldberg! Oh my-…I didn't even recognize! Sorry." she said with a blush and a shy smile.

He chuckled at her.

"What's your name, Princess?" he asked playfully.

She laughed at her pet name.

"Evelyn Salvatore. I'm new here. Just got a job as a script writer." she said handshaking the man.

"Welcome aboard. Um…not to be pushy or anything, but….got any plans on making me champ soon?" he asked with a wink.

She laughed.

"I haven't even seen the scripts yet, but if you are, don't worry. You'll be the first to know." she replied back.

He smiled at her.

"Well, that's good. I better get going. My match is up next. We should meet up for coffee or something later. See ya later Princess. Welcome aboard again." he said with a grin and left.

She waved bye to him.

She suddenly felt a boost of confidence. Maybe things here in the WWE could work out after all…J


	2. Friends

The next two weeks passed by in a breeze, and Evelyn found herself getting more and more comfortable every minute being there. She had made friends with a lot of people there including Triple H (Paul Levesque), Randy Orton, John Cena, Stephanie McMahon, and Trish Stratus. They were like her family. She saw The Undertaker every now and then, but she always avoided him like the plague, and hell…it seemed like he was doing the same! Torrie, Stephanie and Trish had told her his real name, and that he was going through a tough divorce with his soon to be ex-wife Sara, and he was being a pain to everyone and anyone who dared cross paths with him. "Tah. Been there done that." she said to herself. Evelyns heart went out to the man though, but it didn't give an excuse to be mean to people who weren't doing a damn thing to him. She thought about talking to him and maybe helping him out.

She headed towards his locker room and prayed that he would at least talk to her. In truth, he didn't seem like SUCH a bad guy…just misunderstood. She knocked softly three times. Then the door swung open and she was greeted by an angry wrestler.

"What?" he boomed at her.

"Control your feelings Evelyn…he's just hurt. Be gentle…" she told herself.

"M-Mr. Calaway?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

She looked into his eyes and was speechless. She seemed to almost drown in them

"…Well?" he asked sharply.

"I-…" she began but her words were caught in her throat.

"Listen lady, I ain't got no time for a ringrat, ya hear? So just go back to the whorehouse you came from and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he yelled again.

She gasped at his words. He thought she was a whore? She wasn't even dressed provocatively! She was just wearing jeans and a tank top! She had to admit…his words stung her.

She felt like crying, but she wouldn't let him break her priority.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not a ringrat. I'm Evelyn Salvatore…the new script writer? I just…wanted to introduce myself to you…but I understand that you're busy. I won't bother you again…sorry for wasting your time." she said then left him with pursed lips.

Mark was surprised that she stood up for herself without slapping him or anything. All she wanted to do was…introduce herself? And all He'd was call her a whore…not to mention knock her down two weeks ago….he suddenly felt like a heel.

He groaned.

"Ah hell." he grunted before running after her.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled.

When she turned to face him, he felt like someone had punched his gut. She had been shedding tears…tears that he had caused.

"Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." he explained.

He took a good look at the girl. She wasn't much to look at…most men wouldn't call her beautiful. She had a tan complexion, a few freckles on her nose, she was a little on the heavy side, but she wasn't fat. Her long curly black hair was all over the place, and her clothes were baggy…but the sad look in her almond shaped gentle brown eyes made him feel like he'd just kicked a puppy.

She sniffled and looked away wiping her tears.

"It's okay…" she replied quietly.

"No..it's not. I shouldn'ta blown up at ya or called ya a whore…I don't even know you…and…I'm sorry for being rude to you a few weeks ago…it was my fault that you bumped into me…I've just….I've just been going through some stuff at home that's making me angry at the world." he admitted to her in an almost nice voice.

She looked into his green eyes and smiled softly.

"I understand…all is forgiven." she said.

She began to walk away.

"Hey, Evelyn wait….do you wanna….get some coffee or something'? Start over? I guess I could use a friend to talk to." he asked her.

She was surprised by his offer, but she could use this as an opportunity to get to know him better. He'd even called her his friend.

"Uh…sure…I'd like that." she said smiling.

He caught his breath when she smiled at him like that. If it didn't improve her looks 100% he didn't know what could…he realized that she really was a pretty little thing…."What the hell? No Mark..This is what got you in trouble the last time!" he warned himself.

He cleared his throat and chased his thoughts away.

"Okay. Meet me in catering in 30 minutes." he told her.

"Bye Mr. Calaway" she said nicely.

"Call me Mark." he said.

"…Mark." she said.

He flashed a small smile at her and walked away.

Evelyn smiled to herself.

Well…it was a start at least.


	3. A Shattered Heart

Evelyn was waiting for Mark in catering and she got herself a salad and sat down.

"Hey there, Princess." a voice said to her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bill." she said and hugged her friend.

Bill had taken her under his wing since she'd gotten here…he was like a dad to her.

"Whatcha doin' sittin here all alone? It's getting kinda late." he asked her curiously.

"I'm waiting for Mark." she explained to him.

Goldberg's eyes widened and he nearly chocked on his drink.

"Mark?…as in…Calaway?" he asked confused.

"Uh. Yeah." she said.

"Honey, that man ain't nothing but trouble. You should steer clear of him…he's been mean as a bear since his divorce started." he warned her.

"I'm sure he's not that bad. He's just…confused. And hurt by Sara. He just needs someone to be there for him…a friend you know?" she said assuringly.

Bill shook his head. He had to admit that Evelyn was probably the sweetest, and most kindhearted woman he'd ever met.

"Alright honey…if you say so. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon." he said before kissing her cheek.

"Bye Bill." she said waving.

After he left, she looked down and her watch and frowned. Mark was already 30 minutes late. She began to worry that he would stand her up. She knew it wasn't a date…but still…

Meanwhile, Mark was in his room pacing. He knew that he shouldn't stand her up like this, but he just wasn't in the mood for socializing anymore. He had just gotten a call from his lawyer saying that the divorce was finalized now. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. Evelyn would just have to get over it.

Evelyn was upset. She should have known that this would happen….men like Mark were always the type to stand people up. She sighed and wiped away her tears as she headed towards her car. She heard her phone ringing and smiled at the name.

**Ian Lockwood.**

She sniffled.

"Hello?" she asked in a hoarse tone.

"Hey Lyn." Ian said

"Hey babe. What's up?" she asked trying to sound chipper.

"Evelyn…I have to tell you something." he said in a deep tone.

She furrowed his eyebrows. He only ever called her Evelyn when he was serious about something.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me that you won't hate me or come after me…" he asked gulping.

"Ian, you're scaring me…what's going on?" she asked. She stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the parking lot. Hell. It ain't like she would get hit. The only vehicle left here was a Ram 1500.

"Evelyn I…a few months ago I cheated on you with someone…and…she called me today and told me that...she's...pregnant." he said in a quiet tone.

Evelyn felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, and could tell that her face turned pale.

"W-what?" she asked barely audible.

"I'm sorry Evelyn. …But we have to go our separate ways…it's what's best." he said.

"Ian w-….HOW could you do this to me?" she asked crying hysterically.

"Evelyn you were just….you weren't good enough for me…you never had sex with me even after I BEGGED you, and you didn't give me what I wan-"

"Stop. I've heard enough. You know what Ian? I've had a bad night enough as it as, and I really don't need you to give me some bullshit excuse to why you cheated on me. You cheat on me…get some girl pregnant…and now you LEAVE me? WHY! What did she give you that I couldn't? Oh that's right. SEX. Well guess what'? She might have given you sex, but I gave you LOVE…I gave you my damn HEART and now thanks to you, it's shattered. You KNOW that what Damon did to me when I was younger traumatized me Ian…you KNOW that's why I wouldn't give myself to you, you idiot! And YOU KNOW how much I loved you, you stupid son of a b-…..GAH! Just…just leave me alone Ian…don't even bother calling me again." she said and hung up on him.

She walked slowly towards her car unaware that a certain giant that stood her up earlier was behind her heading towards his truck and had heard just about everything she had said.

Evelyn felt the world come down on her shoulders as she threw the cell phone at the ground shattering it to pieces. She leaned against her car for support. She sharply turned and used the side of her fists to punch the car door. She got in and slammed her head against the steering wheel, crying her heart out.

Mark had heard almost all of Evelyn's and this "Ian's" conversation…he figured that he was her boyf- EX, boyfriend. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. This fool CHEATED on her? And got some girl pregnant? He felt a strange desire to knock the hell out of that boy for hurting Evelyn like that…but something else she had said was bothering him. What did she mean, "You KNOW that what Damon did to me when I was younger traumatized me Ian… ? It seemed to him that she might have been….raped. He would have to ask her about it when she forgave him. His blood and anger boiled at the thought of some man taking this girls innocence against her will. And he also felt like such a bastard for standing her up tonight. He decided to go and talk to her. He felt his heart break when he heard sobbing coming from her car. He quickly ran over there and knocked on her window.

Evelyn looked startled when she saw the person at the window, but relaxed for a split second when she realized it was Mark, then she quickly became angry. She was never, EVER mean to anyone, but now, she had a reason to be. And a damn good one at that. She wiped away her tears, opened her car door and stood in front of Mark glaring at him.

"What?" she snapped at him.

Mark was a little taken back by her reaction. He'd seen her over the passed 2 weeks with nothing less than a smile on her face and a warm pleasant attitude.

"I-I'm sorry for not meeting you I h-"

"Save it, Mark. You don't owe me anything, and I sure as hell don't owe you a damn thing, either. Just…just leave me alone." she said with a tired and hoarse voice.

She put her hand on her car handle to open her door. As soon as she did two hands came down around her. One hand closed the door shut again, and the other one went down on the other side of her. It was safe to say that she was trapped.

She became irritated again and turned around to find Mark closer than she thought he was. His face was but 4 inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and could smell his intoxicating scent radiating off of his body along with his natural heat. She cleared her thoughts out of her mind.

"Leave...me...alone." she hissed.

Mark backed up but kept his arms on either side of the car still trapping her.

"Not until you listen to me. Look, Evelyn…I know we don't know each other, and you probably think I'm the world's biggest asshole right now. And you have good reason to think that…But I REALLY am sorry that I stood you up. If you'd just give me the time to explain, I'll tell you why I did." he said.

She eased up on the glare but still had a hard look in her eyes. Something about the way his eyes smoldered into hers told her that he was telling the truth…but she wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"Give me one good reason why I should…" she said with ice in her voice.

"Because you're not the only one having relationship problems darlin'." he explained.

She widened her eyes in shock.

"Y-you heard that?" she asked quietly.

"If I hadn't been the only one out here in this parking lot, EVERYONE would have heard it, darlin'. Look's like we could both use someone to vent to…let's head back to the hotel and I WILL explain everything to you." he said in a tone that told her she didn't really have much of a choice.

She sighed deeply and then looked him in the eye.

"ONE more chance. Don't blow it." was all she said before she got into her car and drove off.

Mark watched her Altima leave the parking lot and then lightly chuckled.

"Wasn't planning to, darlin'." he said replying to the wind as he headed back to his truck.


	4. Suite Mixup

Evelyn arrived to the hotel followed by Mark a few minutes later. They took their bags to the front desk and checked in.

"We need two rooms please." she told the clerk.

The clerk nodded and searched through her catalogue.

After a few minutes she turned to Evelyn and Mark to give them the bad news.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the only available room here is the Honeymoon suite…would you and your husband mind that?" the clerk asked innocently.

Evelyn's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Husband? Was this woman out of her mind? She was about to protest, but she felt a strong arm go around her.

"My wife and I will take it. I mean we could always use a second honeymoon…right baby?" Mark asked looking at her with amusement in his eyes as he winked at her and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. His lips lingering 2 seconds longer was just a signal that said, "Just play along."...at least that's what Mark tried telling himself.

Evelyn couldn't believe she was about to do this or that he just kissed her, but she sighed and decided to go along with it.

"Sure sweetie." she said smiling.

She felt a low rumble of laughter come from deep within Mark's chest. She was aware of how close their bodies were and how his arm seemed to mold around her…almost perfectly….oh and he smelled SO good! A mixture of musk and leather. God, this man was so se- "Wait, what the hell Evelyn? You just went through getting your heart ripped out, and you're eyeing him like a steak dinner? You need help girl. Snap out of it!" she told herself. She sighed and leaned into his body trying to play it off.

"Names please?" the clerk asked.

"Mark and Evelyn Calaway." he said tightening his hold on her.

"Right. Well…that's taken care of. Enjoy your suite." she said handing them two keys.

As soon as they were on the elevator she yanked herself away from him and glared at him.

"WHAT in the blue hell was that?" she asked angrily.

He grinned at her mad expression.

"Well I didn't really have a choice darlin'…it was the only room available. So for the remainder of the next two weeks, you'll have to pretend to be the happy Mrs. Evelyn Calaway…think you'll survive?" he asked with a mocking smile that Evelyn wanted to smack right off of his face.

She rolled her eyes…but deep down she felt a tingle of pleasure of that name rolling off of his lips…it had a nice ring to it.

"Sure. Whatever." she said through gritted teeth.

As soon as they opened the door the their suite, she groaned in horror. There was only one California king bed along with a small couch. The room was painted in white with red, and the bed setting was all done in cloud white, and there was a bunch of rose petals spread out all over the sheets, along with a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses at the bedside table.

"Please Lord, kill me now…" she groaned while examining a handful of the petals in her hands while letting them fall back on the bed.

Mark just chuckled.

"Ah, it ain't that bad darlin'. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a little bit." he said.

She nodded her head.

"Okay." she replied.

Evelyn sighed as she plopped down on the large bed causing the rose petals to float all around her. She didn't really care at the moment. Suddenly, she began to feel sleepy. She hadn't realized that she was that tired, but given the days events, who wouldn't be? She closed her eyes letting sleep take her…


	5. Who Knew The Deadman Had a Heart?

Mark got out of the shower and headed outside after he put his boxers on, and stopped short because of what he saw in front of him. Evelyn had fallen asleep…

The rose petals were sprawled all over her body, and she was still wearing her jeans and tank top. She looked KNOCKED out.

"Damn, was I in there that long?" he muttered out loud.

He took a seat next to her and studied her face for a few mintues. Here in the dim light, he could see that she had soft, feminine features. He was wrong about her earlier…she COULD be called beautiful. Her face was shaped like a heart, her lashes were dark and long, her lips were slightly open, and her nose was perfect. He smirked. She looked damn adorable, with her hair spread all over her face. He gently stroked her cheek and tried to wake her up.

"Evelyn.." he said softly.

Not a move.

"Evelyn…wake up girl." he said shaking her gently.

She moved a little bit and moaned in her sleep.

"Mmm..not now Daddy..5 more minutes." she said sleepily.

Mark lightly chuckled.

"I ain't your Daddy, darlin'. It's me…Mark? Wake up, now." he said again patting her shoulder.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she was met by Mark's humor filled and amused eyes.

"Mmm?" she asked again a little more coherently.

"Go and change into some pj's or something…" he said softly.

"Mkay." she said sleepily before rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

She wobbled over to her luggage and managed to trip over her own feet causing her to fall over on her stomach. Mark quickly ran over to her.

"You alright?" he asked while helping her sit up.

"Yeah I'm ok…just a klutz." she said giggling a little bit.

"Just be more careful." he said moving some hair out of her face.

She was touched by his gentle gesture. Maybe Mark wasn't as bad as she thought he was…he seemed nice enough right now…she stared into his eyes for a few seconds and saw concern in them.

"I'm ok. Thanks." she said smiling.

He nodded.

She walked to the bathroom and changed into some silk pajamas. While she was in the bathroom, Mark removed all the petals of roses from the bed and tossed them floor.

A few minutes later, Evelyn came out and stopped in her tracks. She was more awake now, and she saw that Mark was shirtless and in boxers and he was spread all over the bed…and DAMN if he didn't look good enough to eat.

"Look's like we have to share the bed." he said smirking at her worried expression.

"I-I can sleep on the couch." she suggested.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Please. We're both adults ain't we? It ain't like we're sleeping together. We're just sharing a bed. Now c'mon over here, girl. The Big Dog don't bite." he said jokingly.

"I don't know…" she said looking down.

She still didn't know Mark that well…for some reason, images of Damon kept popping up into her head.

Mark's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't look embarrassed…she looked scared to death.

Mark stood up and walked over to her.

"Evelyn, look at me." he said gently.

He grabbed her chin and leaned his face closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"Evelyn…don't be afraid of me, ok?. I won't hurt you…I promise." he said in a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down Evelyn's back.

Evelyn couldn't concentrate with the close proximities of their bodies. She looked deep into his eyes and had that same feeling of being lost and drowning in them…but the thing is…she didn't mind at all.

"O-okay." she said nodding her head.

They headed over to their sides of the bed and plopped themselves down.

Evelyn laid there breathless for a few moments. She was far enough away from him, but she was still close enough to feel heat radiating off of his bare body, and she could smell his unique scent even more and it drove her insane.

"Wanna talk tomorrow? You look a little dazed." Mark asked noticing her glassy eyes.

She looked at him and said…

"No…I'm actually wide awake. What about you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, darlin." he said softly.

She nodded.

"You still mad at me?" he asked gently while turning his head to face her,

She sighed and still stared at the ceiling, even though she could feel Mark's eyes burning holes into her.

"No…but I would like to know why you stood me up before we go to bed." she said in a soft tone.

He nodded.

Then the two of them just laid there in silence.

"So…tell me about yourself Evelyn." Mark said.

She smiled.

"Where do I begin?….Well I'm 24 years old…my mom's from Bulgaria and my dad was from Hawaii. I'm an only child. I was born and grew up in Houston, Texas until I was 15 and then I moved to Seattle-"

Mark interrupted her.

"Wait wait wait…Houston? Really? I grew up there too…where'd you go to school?" he asked.

"I was home schooled all the way until I went to the University of Washington." she explained.

"Oh…" he replied.

"When I was about 18, my mom and dad passed away…And luckily, I stayed at a dorm in college, with a full scholarship that covered everything, except food of course. I found a little job as a barista. I met Ian Lockwood my freshman year, and he helped me cope with my parents death. We instantly…connected you know? He honestly made me feel like I was…special. I thought he was the one." she said smiling sadly.

"Anyways…I graduated with my BA in Literature. I've always loved writing since the time I was little…what started off as a hobby, turned into a passion. Ian and I moved in with each other in the heart of downtown Seattle, and we were madly in love…well…at least…I was with him. And things were going great…until a few months ago…he started becoming more distant. He's a co-owner of this major company in Minneapolis, and he had to make a lot of trips and I hardly ever saw him…every time I tried calling him his secretary would always he was "busy"…" she explained.

She sighed and looked at her hands.

"I guess now I know why…" she said with furrowed eyes.

Evelyn's eyes became teary, but even through their glassy look, Mark saw a look of determination that told him she wouldn't cry. His blood boiled at what she just told him, and that strange desire to hunt this sucker down knock the hell out of him came over him again. He knew the pain Evelyn was feeling…and he knew no one deserved to be treated that way. He could tell that Evelyn was deeply in love with this man…and all he did was rip her heart out.

She sniffled a little and looked at him with a small smile.

"Your turn." she said.

Mark shrugged and pursed his lips trying to control his anger.

"Nothin' really much to say. I was born a Texas redneck…lost my Mama a long time ago, my pop left us when I was young, so my 3 brothers and I stayed with my Auntie Melanie. I lived with her until I was 23. Graduated high school and college. I tried pursuing a career in basketball, until I met Vince and started with the company. I married to my first wife Jodi in 1990, and it turns out that she was just in it for my money. So I divorced her in 1999. Then…the next year after that I met my wife Sara, married her…and now…." he stopped and sighed.

"I heard about it…you don't have to keep going." she said popping herself up on her elbow looking at him with reassurance.

He shook his head.

"I want to…" he insisted.

She nodded.

"I loved Sara…I…the way I felt about her was different…it was like…like I was floating on air…like I could actually be anything I wanted to be and she would always be happy with my decisions. I really thought that she was the one for me. I just-…I just don't understand how she cou-…" he stopped with his eyes shut closed tightly.

Evelyn squeezed his hand for support and comfort.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"One day, I came home early for vacation to surprise her…as soon as I came into the house, I heard moaning coming from upstairs. When I went to our bedrom I walked in on her messing around with some fool in OUR bed. I nearly went balistic…from that moment till today, I never really found it in my heart to ever trust a woman with my heart." he explained.

Evelyn nodded her head in understanding.

"Tonight, after we made that coffee plan, my lawyer Aurora called me and told me that my divorce had been finalized. I was just too upset to go out, and I figured that we'd both be better off with me being a bear in my room instead of taking my anger out on you again." he admitted.

She smiled at Mark's act of kindness. He didn't stand her up because he merely wanted to...he just didn't want to hurt her again…

The two just laid there drowning in their own thoughts. Mark was the one to break the silence when he surprised Evelyn by laughing a humorless chuckle.

"What's funny?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing HAHA funny…just…ironic funny. I should have known better…I mean…as much as I loved Sara, I always knew that the love we shared was never mutual…never real…...never…." he said trailing off trying to find the right word.

"…Passionate." Evelyn said quietly.

Mark turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Exactly…it wasn't passionate." he said agreeing.

She nodded and looked away from his intense gaze.

"I know the feeling…" she sighed.

"I was never the one to spout romantic poetry while gazing into her eyes lovingly, but…I did have heart. And I knew how to love her with every fiber of my being." he said.

Evelyn was surprised by his words. She never would have thought that this 6'8" giant could have such emotion in his voice.

They sat looking at the ceiling in silence before Mark once again broke the quiet.

"Evelyn?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He turned his entire body to face her while he propped himself on his elbow looking at her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her seriously.

She turned to look at him with confused eyes.

"I…I think so?" she said confused.

"I mean...do you trust me with any secrets you have?" he clarified while trying to trap her in his gaze again.

She looked into his eyes willingly.

"Well…I pretty much just spilled my entire life story to you tonight…which I usually never do with anyone…EVER…so…yes…I would say that trust you." she said truthfully while nodding her head.

"I wanna ask you something…and I know it might be a little uncomfortable…but you can tell me the truth. I won't ever judge you or look down on you…I want you to know that. I consider you a friend." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"W-what is it?" she asked curiously. She could tell that whatever he wanted to ask her was serious.

He sighed and broke their eye contact while he looked down at his hands, and pursed his lips for a second before he looked into her eyes again.

"Who's Damon and what did he do to you when you were younger?"


	6. Damon Mikaelson

**ATTENTION.**

**This chapter contains rape content (memory only)**

**So if this offends you or makes you uncomfortable please skip!**

**Don't worry. You won't miss much.**

* * *

Evelyn closed her eyes as her heartbeat raced and the memories raced through her head. She had a feeling this is what he would ask her. She opened her eyes and sighed as she headed over to the window and looked out at the city before them.

Mark sat up and watched as her eyes became distant.

"Damon Mikaelson was my Dad's boss." she began.

"My dad worked for a big company in Houston….and Damon came to our house for dinner on most nights since he didn't have a wife or kids. Sometimes he'd even spend the night…" she said with her voice getting thick.

She closed her eyes.

"One night when I was about 9...I was in my room writing…mom and dad had already gone to sleep. Damon came into my room and…he walked over to me and started touching my face and told me not to make a sound…his hands started moving down…and he began to touch me….it took every single ounce of energy in my body not to scream…" she said while opening her eyes again.

Mark felt his heart breaking with sympathy for the girl. He wanted nothing more than to find this son of a bitch and beat the living hell out of him, until he felt ALL of the pain and more that he had caused Evelyn…he almost told her to stop…but something inside of him told him not to regret forcing her to do this…the look on her face almost looked like she's been needing to do this for a long time.

"And then he uh…he started to take my clothes off…he kept whispering in my ear telling me the things he was going to do to me, and how he was going to make me feel good and special…and then he…raped me. As soon as he did…I screamed bloody murder…Mark it hurt so much…" she said in a whisper while her eyes let the floodgates open.

Mark couldn't bare to see her like this anymore…he quickly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey…it's okay…Nothing bad is going to happen to you, ya hear me? I promise." he said holding her against him almost protectively.

He lead her over to the bed and sat her down next to him, keeping one arm around her.

"Mom and Dad were too far away to hear me…" she started again.

"After he was "done"…he put tape over my mouth and beat me for yelling….he beat me with his belt and his hands, mostly around my stomach and legs. I was at that point in my life where my mom and dad never saw much of my body…so they never saw my scars. I never even told them what happened…after that night I never trusted any other man besides Daddy…thankfully a few years later there was an explosion at one of his factories, and Damon died in it." she said before looking into his eyes which surprised her because they were shedding tears of their own.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn…" he said emotionally while hugging her tightly.

She cried into his shoulder while he just held her in his arms.

"Thank you, Mark." she said against his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For making me let all of that out…you're the first person I ever told that to besides Ian…" she admitted.

He tightened his hold on her.

"You know you can tell me anything…and you're welcome, Evie." he said smiling.

She looked up and surprised him when she laughed.

"Evie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Evelyn's too much of a handful, girl." he said teasing her.

"I like it." she said with approval.

He kissed her forehead comfortingly and held her for a few more minutes.

"Let's get you to bed now…we got a busy day tomorrow." he said laying her down on her side of the bed.

"G'night Evie." he said turning over.

"Nite Mark." she said sleepily.

They both went to sleep easily that night knowing that weights were lifted off of their chests.


	7. Awkward Morning Wakeup

Evelyn was awoken the next morning by a warm sensation blowing on her skin. Her neck in particular. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she fluttered her eyes opened. She was surprised to find that Mark's face was practically nuzzled in her neck. When all of her senses kicked in, she also realized that she was wrapped up in his arms. She tried moving, but his arms tightened around her and he groaned while nuzzling his face further into her neck. It was useless. She was trapped.

"Mark?" she whispered.

He stirred but didn't wake up.

She thought twice about not waking up, because she had to admit that this felt nice…but she knew she had to make the right choice.

"Mark, wake up." she whispered again.

He slowly opened his eyes, while still breathing down her neck.

She looked down at him with amused eyes.

"Lemme go silly, I gotta pee." she said giggling.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but when she used a free hand to double tap on his bicep, realization hit him and he quickly let her go. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Sorry…I'm a body pillow kind of guy when I sleep." he said sheepishly.

"Ain't a problem big man. At least you kept me warm." she said smiling reassuringly before she went to the bathroom.

Mark was surprised. He lied to Evelyn. He was never really the cuddly type of man in bed. He just said that to ease his embarrassment. What made this woman so special? He shook his head and groaned. He had to make sure it wouldn't happen again. But damn if she didn't feel good against him…Mark shook that thought from his head, and tried to get his body to calm down.

"Just a friend…she's JUST a friend." he kept telling himself.

Evelyn nearly swooned when she went in the bathroom.

"WOW…" she said quietly while smiling like an idiot. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed.

"Right…why would he ever want anyone like me? I must be kidding myself…he's only a friend." she said to herself internally.

Evelyn walked out of the bathroom and plopped herself on the bed.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" she asked casually.

"Heading to the gym to work out, before we head to arena. Wanna come with me?" he asked.

Evelyn thought for a few moments.

"I'm not really the work out type of girl…" she admitted blushing a little bit.

"That's okay. I'll teach you some stuff…wanna learn some wrestling moves?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure…go ahead and head down, I'll be there in about 30 minutes." she said.

"Okay. We'll eat breakfast after that. Sound good?"

She nodded and pasted a small smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll see ya." he said then walked out.

Evelyn sat down on the bed. She hadn't forgotten about waking up this morning…She hadn't slept with Ian for months now, and she forgot what it felt like to wake up in a mans arms. She had to admit that it was wonderful. Mark's hard body pressed against hers…his arms wrapped around her tightly. He was definitely nice to look at…No…nice to look at didn't do him justice. The man was straight up sexy…

She stood up and quickly shook her head. As attracted to Mark as she was, it was obvious that neither of them were ready for another relationship anytime soon…

She sighed as she took a quick shower and dressed into some running shorts, and a black tank top.

She looked into the mirror again and felt a pang of her self esteem go down. She knew she wasn't pretty…she was fat. Her hair could never be tamed, her face was childlike and innocent, and her butt was too big. That's why she never liked wearing shorts in public. She sighed and tried giving herself a confidence boost, before she headed downstairs to get to know her new little friend more…


	8. The Magical Rainstorm

The next week and a half went by, and Mark and Evelyn became really good friends. They got to know each other pretty well, and they learned to trust each other with everything. Evelyn began to develop undeniable feelings for Mark…a simple hand touch or a smile from him always took her breath away. He made her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Safe. She knew he would never hurt her…let alone any woman. Of course, with Mark being the Neanderthal that he is, he had his few sudden outbursts of unnecessary anger, but Evelyn always knew how to calm the Big Dog down. She was still in her own stage of heartbreak, but she was beginning to move on. She knew she couldn't dwell on Ian forever….She could tell that Mark was still having trouble dealing with Sara, but for the most part…he seemed to be doing okay.

The only thing that made Evelyn sad was the fact that she hadn't woken up in Mark's arms since their first night together. But there were certain mornings where she would wake up and find his hand on her arm, and she figured that it was better than nothing.

"What ya planning on doing today, big guy?" she asked happily sitting next to him on the huge bed.

"Nothin' really…just figured I'd relax." he replied easily.

She nodded her head.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Gonna check out that park up the road from here…wanna tag along?" she asked him smiling, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure darlin'." he replied returning a smile.

* * *

They were strolling in the parkway making small talk, and enjoying the scenery. Evelyn always had a love for children. She hoped to have one of her own one day.

"So Evie…what made you interested in becoming a writer?" he asked her.

She thought about her answer for a second, and Mark had seen a smile slowly spread across her face.

"My Daddy. He always used to read me bedtime stories that he made up himself. He drew me pictures…put on plays…and even made a movie for me once. He was my biggest inspiration." she said while smiling.

Mark had seen a spark of sadness in her eyes regardless of her smile, and wanted to take her sadness away, but he didn't let his emotions take over him.

Evelyn saw the troubled expression on his face and was about to say something, but she felt something tug on her leg.

She looked down and saw an adorable little girl looking up at her and smiling. She had dark brown curly hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes.

She smiled and picked up the girl.

"Hi there, sweetheart. What you doing out here all alone, huh?" she asked adoringly.

Mark looked at Evelyn's face, and it was easy to tell that she was glowing. She obviously wanted kids.

"Macy? Macy, where are you?" said a voice that was yelling in panic.

Evelyn looked over at the playground, and saw a woman searching it in a frenzy. It was easy to tell that the little girl in her arms was this womans daughter. She was a spitting image of her!

"Let's go give her back to her Mom." she said to Mark.

He nodded and followed behind her.

"Ma'am?" Evelyn asked politely while she approached the woman with Macy in her arms.

The woman turned looking distraught, and quickly looked relieved when she saw Macy.

"Macy…" she said in relief.

"I think we found your little girl. She just came up to me and showed that pretty little smile of hers." Evelyn explained while rubbing her nose against Macy's tiny one causing her to giggle.

She handed her back to her mother.

"Yes, well she was always the one to wander off. Isn't that right baby?" the woman asked the baby, lovingly.

Macy just laughed in response, causing all three adults hearts to melt…even Mark's.

"Thank you so much." the woman said graciously.

"No problem ma'am. Have a nice day. Buh bye sweetheart." Evelyn said gently while putting her hand on Macy's cheek.

"Buh bowy." Macy said in a cute little baby voice.

Evelyn and Mark waved and started walking along the path again.

"You want kids, huh?" he asked her.

She looked at the ground and smiled before she looked up at Mark.

"Just one or two." she admitted.

"What about you?" she asked him in return.

"Nah…I mean…yeah kids are cute and all…but I'd be concerned that I wouldn't be a good father. I ain't got a lick of sense about being a Daddy, and I wouldn't want to expose a baby to the type of lifestyle I live. I'd probably just make them screwed up in the head." he said putting himself down.

Evelyn stopped in her tracks, causing Mark to look at her with a confused face.

"Bend down." she ordered gently.

He looked at her unsure.

She chuckled.

"Don't worry Mark, I won't bite. Just bend down." she said jokingly.

He reluctantly bent down to where his face was right in front of hers.

She gently put one hand on his cheek, and grabbed his hand with her other one.

She looked deep into his eyes.

"You would make a GREAT father. You admitting that you wouldn't want a baby because you would be concerned for THEM is a great start…it shows that you know how to put others first which is the first step in Parenting 101. And that's a great thing…Don't put yourself down like that, Mark. Any woman would be lucky to have a baby with you, and any baby would be lucky to call you Daddy." she told him with a soft voice while smiling reassuringly.

He was taken back by her kind words. Sara or Jodi had never taken the kind of time to give him mini pep talks like Evelyn usually did which was usually about everyday since they made peace with each other. It was refreshing for him. And her hand on his cheek was making his body feel things that he hadn't felt in awhile…he wasn't frisky or aroused…he felt…warm…and…fuzzy.

He smiled at her gently.

"Thanks, Evie. That means a lot." he said while squeezing her hand.

She smiled her breathtaking smile and said, "That's what friends are for."

He was about to say something, but a clap of thunder roared up above them, and rain started to pour causing them both to look at the sky. Mark looked down to see Evelyn's face. He expected her to run for cover and throw a fit about her hair like any normal lady would do, but what she did next was far from what he expected any woman to do.

She opened her eyes which held a glimmer of joy and happiness and she started laughing and smiling while she twirled around letting the hard rain soak ever inch of her body.

"Evie, don't ya got a lick of sense, girl? You're gonna get sick." he said warning her.

She turned to face him and his heart melted like butter instantly.

Her curls were flattened against her face, her cheeks were flushed, and her smile was brighter than he'd ever seen it. She was far from supermodel type, but the way she was glowing made her have a beauty that was only found in certain woman.

Mark was mesmerized and felt every ounce of control leave his body.

He couldn't help himself…

He quickly walked over to her, took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers, before she even had time to register what was happening.

He didn't take advantage of the fact that she didn't pull back, and he didn't let the kiss go any further, but he did wrap his arms around her and pulled her against his body.

Evelyn felt like her heart would explode. She swore she could hear It beating. What had come over Mark? She asked herself. She loved the way his soft lips felt against hers, and she wished this moment would never end. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to tighten his arms around her. They stood there for a few minutes kissing in the rain…it was romance scene straight out of a movie if anyone ever saw one…

Mark pulled back and looked at Evelyn who still had her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and looked into Mark's piercing green ones.

"Wow…" she whispered.

Mark noticed her dazed look and chuckled. She'd obviously never been kissed like that before.

"Wow is an understatement darlin'….you didn't mind that I kissed ya, did you?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

"N-no…not at all…I liked it." she said smiling.

"Me too darlin'…now c'mon. Let's get to the hotel and order some soup. Neither one of us can afford to get sick, now can we?" he asked smiling.

She smiled back and shook her head.

As they were walking back to Mark's truck, he never forget about the kiss. They way it made him feel, scared him to death…He'd never felt anything like this for anyone in his life…When their lips touched…he felt like a 1000 watt jolt of lightning coursed it's way through his body, and his heart felt like it would burst. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling…but he had to admit…that it was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt in his life.

As mush as his heartbreak told him to deny it, deep down he knew that he was falling for Evelyn…and he vowed to try and take things slow with her…but could he keep his feelings for her bottled up for much longer?

* * *

**PLEASE READ.**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites that this story has been getting :) It makes me all the more motivated to submit more chapters as often as I can!**

**I hope no one thinks that I rushed this kiss too quickly...I mean...after all it is already the 8th chapter...and they've known each other (with peace or no peace) for about 3 1/2 weeks by this point...so...:)**

**ANYWAYS...hope you all continue to enjoy!**


	9. Give Love A Try

**Once again...sorry for the rush of things in the story. I'm horrible when it comes to storyline build ups :P **

**Use your own imagination :)**

**Thank you for reading/alerting/favoriting/reviewing. :)**

* * *

*3 weeks later*

Evelyn was staring outside the window looking at the city scenery before her, thinking about Mark. Even three weeks later, not a day had gone by where she didn't remember the kiss they shared. What did it mean? Did he like her? The passed three weeks she and mark became even more comfortable and close, but…the kiss was never mentioned. The thought of him regretting it scared her…she had fallen for Mark…hard and fast. She just wished he would feel the same way about her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two strong arms wrapping around her torso.

"Watcha thinking about, Evie?" a voice she knew well asked gently against her ear causing shivers to go down her spine.

Evelyn nearly lost control right then and there. He hadn't ever become physical with her since the day of the kiss, and she almost forgot the feel of being wrapped up in his arms.

"Nothing." she said quietly, trying to calm her heartbeat down.

Mark chuckled. He realized what he was doing to her, and he was glad. He was tired of hiding his feelings for her, and he was finally ready to tell her how he felt.

"Evie, come sit down with me for a second. We need to talk." he said letting go of her and motioning her to sit down next to him.

"What's up?" she asked sitting down.

Mark grabbed her face and crushed his lips taking her off guard.

She gasped at the contact but didn't pull back.

When Mark pulled away, Evelyn had a confused look on her face.

"Well darlin', I guess you could say that I'm pretty smitten with ya." he said smiling.

"Huh?" she asked confused with his southern dialogue.

"I have feelings for you, Evie. Feelings that I've never felt for any other woman before…not even Jodi or Sara…I don't know if it's love, but…it's a great feeling." he said trying to make her understand.

She looked at him with glassy eyes and stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Hey girl, sit down will ya? You're makin' me dizzy." he said teasingly.

She looked at him with glassy, confused eyes.

"Why?" she whispered.

Now it was Mark's turn to be confused.

"Why what?" he asked standing up.

"Why do you have feelings for me?" she asked.

He grabbed her cheek forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Because you were there for me when no one else was…you helped me get through a divorce that nearly ruined me…you don't take my bullshit, and you're one of the sweetest and purest woman I know." he said softly

"I…but how? I'm not..beautiful." she said looking down.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

"Girl, where on earth did ya get that idea?" he asked.

"…I-Ian." she whispered.

Mark felt his blood boil, but he didn't let his anger take over him.

"Evie, look at me." he said.

She drew her eyes back up to meet his.

"You're one of the most beautiful woman that ever walked this Earth…you got a lotta spunk in ya, and you know how to light up the world with that cute little smile of yours. I don't ever want you to think you're anything less than beautiful, ya hear?" he said scolding her gently.

She smiled while tears flowed down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Good Lord, woman, you're gonna drown us in tears one day." he said chuckling while pulling her into his arms.

"I have feelings for you too, Mark." she admitted against his chest.

He smiled and rested his chin on her head.

"Good. Evie…I don't want ya to think I'm rushing ya into anything…I mean if you want to just be friends I totally unde-"

She cut him off by grabbing his head and with a kiss and pulled back to laugh.

"Well then, little lady, I guess that means you wanna give us a try?" he asked grinning.

She nodded in response.

He just chuckled at her feistiness while he pulled her back in his arms.

She sighed in content.

"I missed this…" she admitted quietly.

"Missed what, darlin'?" he asked.

"This…being in your arms…I haven't felt them around me since the day we kissed, you big meanie." she said playing slapping his arm.

He laughed and tightened his hold on her.

"Well I got ya now darlin'…and I ain't letting ya go." he whispered softly.


	10. You Ain't Seen Bad Yet

***One Month Later***

"Evie! Evie Evie Evie!" Trish yelled while coming over to her office.

Since they'd been back to work, everyone found out about Mark and Evie…and of course the majority of them were shocked, and some were worried about Evie…but when they noticed Mark being more tamed, they couldn't complain. They even adapted to her new nickname Mark gave her.

"What's wrong, girl?" Evie asked concerned.

"Have you seen Brock?" she asked frantically.

"No. Why, is everything ok?" she asked while taking her hand.

"I don't know…someone called his phone and said…" she began before she started bawling.

"Hey hey hey…Trish look at me…calm down, sweetie…tell me everything that happened." Evie said trying to calm her down.

She sniffed.

"A woman called Brock's phone and said, "Tell your man I said thank you for last night…" she said sobbing.

"Aww Trish, c'mon now. You KNOW Brock wouldn't cheat on you. It's just some bimbo who's out to mess with you. Don't worry about it, ok?" she said reassuringly.

Evie knew Brock. He wouldn't cheat on Trish even if Jennifer Lopez herself was the only woman left on the planet. He loved Trish her to pieces..

"No problem, sis. You know I'm always here for you." she said squeezing her tight for reassurance.

Trish left and Evie went back to work…for a few minutes anyway.

She was working on the latest script on her laptop, before she felt two strong, tan, tattooed arms wrap around her.

"Hey pretty lady." Mark said kissing her cheek.

She giggled.

"Hey there handsome." she said being turning around and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Whatchu working on?" he asked.

"The latest script. You're in it." she said smiling.

"Oh really…is that so?" he asked smiling with a devilish grin before leaning towards her again and stopping at the crook at her neck.

"You're gonna make me champ…right darlin'?" he asked in that husky voice that he knew drove Evie insane.

"U-uh I d-d-dunno yet…" she said trying to keep her senses intact.

"Mmmm…should I…CONVINCE you to?" he asked smiling against her skin before planting a trail of soft kisses along her sweet spot.

Evie fought back a moan by biting her lips and she rolled her eyes back.

"M-Mark…please…" she said begging him to stop.

He chuckled before pulling himself away from her and winking.

"You're bad." she said scolding him playfully.

"Oh believe me baby, you ain't seen bad yet." he said teasing her.

She shook her head and smiled at him.

They hadn't had sex yet…but damn was the man asking to be jumped? What with his deep seductive baritone voice…his warm breath…his sweet kisses…a girl could only wonder, right? They always slept in the same bed together but neither of them tried anything…they just…held each other. Which was fine with Evie…for now. *wink wink*

"I gotta go. My match against this new Dave Batista guy is next. I'll be back soon." he said.

"Be safe." she said sweetly.

He smiled and left her again.

Evie put her computer down and turned the TV on deciding to watch Mark's match. She knew what would happen…hell…she'd written it! Of course Mark was gonna come out with the win.

She smiled and cheered as she watched him demolish Batista, and cringe every time he managed to strike back at him, even though she knew it was scripted and choreographed.

That is until she saw Batista get the sledgehammer….

"What the hell?" she said sitting up so fast like a bolt of lightning.

Batista had somehow gotten Mark pinned down on the ground, and he held the sledgehammer pressed against his head.

Evie went pale.

Batista flashed a sadistic grin before lifting the sledgehammer and plunging it into Mark's skull….

* * *

**GASP. *dun dun dunnnnnnnn***


	11. Hope

Evie nearly fainted. The world seemed to blank…she couldn't breathe…she couldn't think…she couldn't feel….then she snapped out of it.

"MARK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before running out to the stage.

"Evie! Evie, WAIT!" someone said pulling her into his arms.

It was Paul. (HHH) He and Mark were good friends, and somehow he knew that the sledgehammer stunt wasn't meant to happen. He was going to beat the hell out of Batista when he could get the chance.

"Evie. Look at me. LOOK AT ME. Calm down, ok? Everything's going to be fine." he said shaking her gently trying to get her to concentrate.

When the stretcher came through the curtain with Mark's limp body, Evie nearly lost it.

"MARK..Mark, open your eyes…PLEASE!" she begged grabbing on to his hand.

"Ma'am…please step back. We must take him to the hospital." one of the medics said.

"I'm riding with you guys. This is my boyfriend. PLEASE let me go with you." she begged the man.

"Okay ma'am. Just let us do our jobs ok?" he said.

She went into the ambulance and sat down next to Mark, never letting his hand go.

"E-vie…" she heard him say weakly.

"Mark? Mark I'm right here…I'm right here…" she said while fighting back tears.

"Plea-se…please don't leave me…" he struggled saying.

"Mark…listen to me, I'm not going ANYWHERE sweetheart. Okay? I'm right here…" she said squeezing his hand.

"I…I.." he said before his eyes rolled back into his head before eventually closing.

"Mark? MARK! Mark don't you dare close your eyes…MARK!" she said panicking.

"Ma'am we're here. Step aside please. The medic said taking the stretcher out and heading into the hospital.

*Later that night*

Evie was in Mark's room holding his hand and staring at his face. She started crying not knowing what was wrong with him.

"Please…please wake up." she begged with tears streaming down her face.

"Ms. Salvatore?" a nurse said stepping in.

"Yes." she replied back.

"Mr. Calaway's CT scan results came back…he's suffered a cerebral hemorrhage…bleeding of the brain." the nurse explained regretfully.

"WHAT?" she asked panicking.

"Calm down ma'am calm down…there's more news." she said while putting her hand on Evie's shoulder.

"There's a possibility that he can survive this…it IS a cerebral hemorrhage, but the damage wasn't as bad as we thought. He might just make it through this." she said. But something in her eyes told Evie that there was something she was keeping from her.

"What's the catch?" Evie asked.

"Ms. Salvatore…there's also a chance that Mr. Calaway will suffer from memory loss…to what extent we don't know…"

Evie was shocked, but the thought of Mark being able to survive this brought her hope.

"Thank you…for everything." Evie said.

"He could wake up soon. Maybe tonight…maybe tomorrow…maybe next week…Don't give up hope ma'am." the nurse said encouraging her.

She smiled at the nurse and brought her eyes back down to mark…it didn't matter if he lost his memory…she would always be there for him.


	12. Mama's Love

**Enjoy this little scene I put together...I put it in italics for a reason you will all be finding out soon enough. :)  
Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

_Mark was in a bright place…so bright that he had to bring a hand up to his face to see where he was stepping. It was almost like he was in a forest, and the source of light was coming from up ahead._

_"Mark?" a familiar voice said calling out to him._

_He turned to that beautiful voice he'd long to hear one last time. Was this a dream? He headed towards the voice. The light seemed brighter with every step he took. He saw a figure approach him, and put his hand up to his face...what he saw nearly made his heart stop._

_"…Mama?" he asked in shock._

_"Hi my son." his mother Katherine said as she stepped toward him with an angelic smile on her face._

_She had long black hair, and had an ivory complexion…most people would think that she wasn't his mother, but the dead give away was the eyes…yes…his infamous piercing green eyes had come from his Mama._

_"W-where am I?" he asked her in a daze as he embraced her in a hug._

_"You're at the gates of heaven, baby." she said with a somewhat sad smile on her face._

_"WHAT?" he asked in shock._

_"Kind of ironic for you, huh? What with your old gimmick, as my little Lord of Darkness?" she asked teasingly._

_"W-what happened to me, Mama?" he asked almost scared to know the answer._

_"You got hurt during a wrestling match…you're at the hospital as we speak…look for yourself." she said gently._

_Mark looked to where she was motioning, and his heart broke as the sight. He saw himself laying as good as dead on the hospital bed, and Evie was crying her eyes out next to him begging him to wake up, and not to leave her._

_"I'm right here Evie…I'm right here…" he said trying to touch the scene with his hand._

_Katherine turned to him and frowned._

_"I done told ya that wrestling was no good for you, boy. Now look where it's gotten ya! You got the poor girl crying her heart out, and not to mention you got a cerebral hemorrhage." she said scolding him._

_Mark tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at his beautiful mother who was in front of him, as real as day and night._

_"Sorry, Mama." he said looking down._

_She smiled. If anyone knew how to shame her boy good…it was her._

_"You have a choice, son. To come with me and be free from all the pain and suffering…or go back to Evie and live a long and happy life with her." she explained._

_"Mama I feel so…warm up here." he said emotionally._

_"Yes that's normal, baby…that's what's going to make this decision more hard for you. But you can't think long…you have to make your decision soon." she said a little sad. She didn't want to lose her baby boy again…_

_Mark looked at his Mama and his heart strings were tugging. He had missed her so much, and he had taken it hardest out of all his brothers when she died._

_"I miss you Mama…" he said tearing up and pulling her into a hug._

_"I miss you too, Mark." she said holding her baby boy tight._

_Mark sniffled. This was breaking his heart, good. He loved his Mama more than anything in the world._

_"But I can't leave…I'm not ready yet…I have to go back." he said pulling away._

_Katherine smiled at his decision. As much as she would miss him…she knew it was the right choice._

_"I'll be waiting right here when your time TRULY comes baby. Always remember that I'm right here watching over you, ok? Don't you EVER forget that." she said putting her hand on his cheek._

_"Will I remember THIS?" he asked as he took the scene around him in one last time._

_"No baby, you're going to forget this…but don't worry…as long as you let me in, I'll visit you every once in awhile in your dreams." she said reassuringly._

_Mark had tears running down his face as he nodded. He kissed her cheek._

_"I love you Mama…" he said with a thick voice._

_"I love you too son…" she whispered._

_"One more thing before you go…..grow a set and tell that girl you love her already…don't let her pay for Sara's mistake ok? Or the next time I see you, you're going across my knee." she said warning him teasingly._

_He looked at the scene of Evie and him and looked at his mom._

_"I will Mama." he said reassuringly._

_He turned and started to walk away._

_"Wait, Mama…" he said suddenly serious as he took a few steps towards her._

_"Yeah, son?" she asked confused._

_His facial expression then turned into a handsome smirk._

_"Rest...In...Peace…" he said teasingly._

_She shook her head, and smiled and blew him a kiss, as he headed back down the path of reality…_

* * *

**Okay so I'm pretty sure if you've been paying REALLY close attention to the story, that you'll ask yourself...**

**"Didn't she die when he was younger? How does she know about Evie? or about the Lord of Darkness? Let alone his wrestling career?"**

**It's simple.**

**She's been watching over him ever since she died. :) And (in this story) when he was younger, he and his brothers used to wrestle when they were little like any normal brothers would do...and she didn't like it...**

**BTW. His real mother CATHERINE is alive, however his father Frank really did pass away in 2003...R.I.P. Mr. Calaway ..**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this little dream sequence!**


	13. Is This A Dream?

Evie was sitting down on the hospital chair trying to convince herself that Mark would wake up soon. She sighed as she looked at his face. She thought she was seeing things, but it almost looked like his face was returning to it's normal light tan color. She smiled at his handsome features.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Evie?" Paul asked.

"Hey Paul…come in." she said.

He embraced her in a hug.

"How's he doin'?" he asked as he looked at Mark.

"He's uh…he's doing good…I think. The nurse took him off of the respirator…he's breathing on his own now." she said with a smile.

"That's great sweetie! I told you that everything will be fine, didn't I? And guess what?" he asked with a glint of mischief and dark humor in his eyes.

"What?" she asked eyeing him. If anyone knew how to get in trouble...it was Paul.

"About Dave? Before Vince fired his sorry ass, and had him taken to jail for attempted murder, I made sure to give him a little…"talk"….about the dangers of using a sledgehammer." he said with a wink.

Evie dropped her disapproving look and broke out into a fit of laughter and happiness.

"This coming from the cerebral assassin?" she asked teasing him.

He shrugged.

"I did it for you and for Mark." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for coming Paul…I really needed someone." she said.

"Anytime honey…ya know I'm always here for you." he said reassuringly.

"Aye Hunter…you best take your hands off of my woman, boy. Or your ass is mine." a voice that the both of them knew too well said from behind them.

Evie gasped and turned around slowly, not believing that this was happing.

She felt like she was dreaming when she saw what was right in front of her. Mark was laying down with his eyes open and a teasing smirk on his face.

"MARK!" she yelled before running over to him and engulfing him in her small arms.

"Hey there pretty lady, miss me, huh?" he asked her jokingly.

She was crying tears now as she pulled away.

"Oh baby, don't cry. Show that pretty little smile of yours." he said squeezing her hand.

"Y-you remember me?" she asked in shock.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I do, Evie. Why wouldn't I remember you?" he asked confused.

"Th-the doctor said that you might not remember anything when you woke up." she explained to him while she wiped her tears away.

He pursed his lips in understanding.

"I remember everything, …and I can tell ya now that you're one mighty sight for sore eyes, little woman." he said with a small smile.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Mark." Paul said walking over to him.

"Hey man…thanks for comin." he replied while shaking his hand.

"Anytime. You gonna go after Dave when you get outta here, aren't ya?" he asked with a smirk, already knowing his answer.

"Son, I got a good sense to sneak out of this damn place and beat his sorry as right now." he said menacingly while sitting up from the bed.

"You'll do no such thing! You just lay back down right now mister, or YOUR ass is mine." Evie said warning him.

Mark chuckled. Evie was like a kitten who was trying to be a lioness.

"Yes, Mama." he said sarcastically before laying down again.

She playfully slapped his arm and smiled at him.

"Well..I better go. I'll be seeing you guys soon." Paul said waving.

"Bye Paul." Evie said.

"See ya man." Mark said.

As soon as he left, Evie grabbed his hand and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Well I'm gonna get you a nurse. I'll be back." she said patting his hand.

Right as she stood up, Mark pulled her back down.

"No." he growled while pulling her tightly into his arms against him on the hospital bed.

"Mark c'mon le-" she began.

"Hush woman! Do ya know long I've wanted to just hold ya? You ain't going no where, yet." he said possessively while tightening his arms around her.

"You were only out for three days." she said trying to reason with him.

Mark laughed.

"Darlin' it felt like 3 lifetimes. Now hush up and let a man have his moment, would ya?" he said teasingly while nuzzling his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

She laughed.

"Okay, tough guy." she said while running her fingers through his short black hair.

After a few minutes of small talk and cuddling, Evie finally convinced him to let her go get a nurse.

He cursed under his breath, but she heard him.

She smiled.

"I'll be back." she said before she kissed his cheek.

As soon as she left the room, Mark shook his head and smiled.

"What a woman…" he whispered to himself.


	14. Aj's Lecture

"Well well well…Welcome Back, Mr. Calaway." the nurse said with a secretive smile.

She knew Mark. Question was…did he remember her?

"Thank's doc. Aye…Can I get out of here?" he asked cutting right to the chase.

He always hated hospitals.

"We took some tests on you this morning while you were both sleeping, and everything seems to be going well…but you shouldn't leave just yet. We want to keep you here at least one more night as a precaution." she said trying to be serious. Truth was he could have left then and there if he wanted to.

Mark obviously didn't recognize who this woman was.

"Nu uh, Doc. No way. I'm getting out of here tonight. If you want, I can hire a private care taker or whatever. But I am NOT, staying here." he said defiantly.

The nurse dropped her act..it was too hard. She smiled like an idiot and shook her head.

"I see you haven't changed a bit…have you Marky?" the nurse asked.

Mark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did he know this woman? She looked familiar…like…she was a big part of his past, familiar…he took a good look at her, but nothing rang…then he remembered what she called him…Marky…and his eyes widened in realization…nobody had ever called him Marky, since…

"Aj?" he asked in shock.

The nurse laughed.

"Glad to see you still remember your best friend." she said with a slick smile.

"Man girl, look at ya! What's it been…15 years? C'mon over here and gimmie a hug!" he said laughing.

She happily went over and embraced her long lost friend in a warm hug.

"How ya been, girl?" he asked sitting up.

"I've been doing good. Married…2 kids…big house…you know the story. ANYWAYS "deadman"…I've been watching ya throughout the years, and based on all the stunts you do, I just KNEW you would end up here sooner or later. You're Mama always told ya wrestling was no good! You should of just stuck with basketball!" she said sternly while putting her hands on her hips.

Mark laughed at his old friend. She always was quite the fire cracker. Even back in their prime during their school years.

"Evie this is my best friend Allie James…or Aj, and Aj, this is my girlfriend Evelyn,..well, Evie, Salvatore." Mark said introducing the two women.

Evie smiled at her nicely and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aj." she said.

"Nice to meet you too Evie. Can I ask you something'?" she said with a grin.

Evie nodded her head.

"Well you seem like a very sweet girl…now I'm just curious to why someone as sweet as you would be with this old grump right here!" she said bursting out in laughter which caused Mark to glare fire balls into her.

Evie laughed.

"Ya know something Aj? I honestly don't know. I guess you can say that not only did he steal my soul…but also stole my heart." she said while looking at him with googley eyes.

Mark looked at her and smiled.

Aj watched the two people with a questioning look. She could tell by the way they looked at each other that they were in love, but the body language showed that they haven't told each other how they feel. She sighed. She would have to tell Mark not to blow THIS one up.

"Mark, I'm gonna head down to the café to get some food. Want anything?" Evie asked him sweetly before heading towards the door.

"Nah I'm good darlin'. Thanks though." he replied smiling.

"Alrighty. I'll let you two catch up. Be back soon." she said as she left the room.

Mark and Aj were waving and smiling at her, but as soon as she left, Aj slapped his head.

"OW! Whatja do that for?" he asked with a glare as he rubbed his head.

Aj looked at him with eyes that could scare the wits out of little boys. Hell..it even sent chills through Mark.

"You big dummy! Why haven't you told her that you love her?" she demanded.

Mark was taken back by this. They hadn't seen each other in nearly 15 years, and they've only been together for about 10 minutes…how did she know this?

"What makes you think I haven't?" he asked challenging her.

She looked at him with a "are you kidding me?" face, and rolled her eyes.

"Look Deadman, I know we ain't seen each other in 15 years, but I still know you like the back of my ass. TRUST me. I KNOW you haven't told her yet. Now the million dollar question is…WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU?" she demanded.

Mark sighed. After all these years…this little girl still had his number. She was like a little sister to him, and there were times…more often than not, that she knew him better than he knew himself.

"I don't know Aj…I just…I'm scared that she's going to hurt me like my last ex-wife did. I'm trying to take things slow with this one." he explained.

Aj laughed darkly.

"You mean Sara? Yeah…I seen that trick. I read that you met her at an autograph signing? Shady much. I saw her with you on TV two years ago in 2001, and I just KNEW she was trouble from the first moment she walked on that stage." she said.

Mark nodded in agreement and looked at the floor.

"Look Marky…Evie's a good girl. I barely know her…but I could tell by the way she looks at you that she's in LOVE with you. She's just scared to tell you just like you're scared to tell her." she said in a sympathetic tone.

"You really think she loves me?"

"Mark, that girl has got a damn puppy dog look on her face!…SHE'D JUMP IN FRONT OF A FRIGGEN BULLET FOR YOU!" she exclaimed while she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

He looked into her eyes and thought long and hard about what she said.

"I know she loves you Marky…Don't let her slip away." Aj said before planting a kiss on his cheek and going outside to get his medicine for him

Mark laid down and sighed. He knew he loved Evie…he couldn't deny it any longer. Aj was right…he was just scared to tell her. But did she really feel the same way about him? She always made him feel good about himself, and was the only one there to help him…he knew he had to tell her soon. She deserved that much…now all he had to do was find the right moment to tell her.


	15. Home Sweet Home

Mark was released from the hospital later that day, after Aj told him that he was free to go without a nurse on the conditions that he take it easy with wrestling for a least a week, AND he had to call her every once in a while…both to which he happily agreed. His knee was giving him problems again, and he had missed his best friend.

Evie and Mark were on the freeway heading towards his ranch that he always spoke so highly about whenever they talked about home.

"Man, Evie I can't wait to be home again. It's been awhile." he said with a tired voice.

"I can't wait to see it either. Hey big man, pull over. I'll drive the rest of the way," she suggested.

"You sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah sweetie, you're dead on your feet. Just punch In your address in the GPS that way I can find my way without your help. You can sleep the rest of the way."

He smiled and shook his head. Man did he love this woman. Now if only he could muster up the guts to tell her…

"Alright, Little Lady." he said sarcastically.

Evie had been driving for about 20 minutes, and Mark nearly knocked out right when he leaned against the head rest. She laughed. The poor guy was exhausted. She smiled as she looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful…

The drive to his ranch was long and silent for her. She was lost in her own thoughts about everything that was going on…she loved Mark, and she knew that for sure. But the thought of him not feeling the same way about her scared her half to death. She wanted him…ALL of him…she wanted to be the one who had babies with him…she wanted to be the one who massaged him after a rough match…she wanted to be the one he woke up next to every morning and cook him hot meals…she wanted to be the one who ran his bath…she wanted to be his everything…because he was already hers. She vowed to herself that she would tell him how she felt before they headed back to work.

"Soon Mark…I promise I'll tell you soon." she whispered.

After what seemed like an eternity, she found the entrance to his ranch house.

She smiled at the place. It was beautiful…it was acres of land that eventually lead out to the boonies, there was a stable that most likely held a horse or two, and his house was colored light brown with a homey feel to it, and it looked huge from outside. She didn't anticipate that the homey place would hold so much Texas beauty…she now knew why Mark talked about it like it was his pride and joy.

She looked over at him and saw that he was still out like a light. She unbuckled his seatbelt and lifted his big arm to get the strap out from under him.

She smiled and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

He stirred but didn't wake up.

She kissed him again, but this time she let her lips linger on his.

He started to move more and moan.

She smiled against him as he started to kiss her back with a soft passion.

She was surprised when he tongue started to trace her bottom lip, and tried to make it's way into her mouth, but she allowed him access to taste her. She put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her in his arms and laid her down on the car seat pressing his body completely on hers doing his best not to crush her against his weight. She started to moan too as she felt his warm tongue duel for victory against hers, and taste every inch on her mouth. She began to do the same to him and smiled when he tightened his arms around her possessively. The feeling was so wonderful to her…it felt like a million butterflies were flying in her stomach but she loved this feeling…She never wanted it to end.

Both of their hearts were beating rapidly, and soon they came up for much needed air after a few minutes.

"Damn woman, I swear you'll be the death of me." he muttered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Welcome home big guy." she said smiling up at him as she double tapped his bicep.

He sat up then looked around and blessed Evie with the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen on any man in her life. Hell…even Hercules was no competition with this guy.

"C'mon…I'll show you around." he said taking her hand and opening the car door.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. :)**

**I got a surprise next chapter for you ;)**

**Hopefully you guys will like it? :)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! **


	16. Desires

"Let's go to the stables…there's someone I want you to meet." he said with a grin on his face.

"O…kay?" she said a little bit scared.

He laughed at her uneasy expression.

He took her hand in his, and led her to a stall. Evie heard a neigh and she finally understood. She pasted a big smile on her face. Mark let go of her hand.

"Misty? C'mon out girl. Daddy's home." Mark said followed by a whistle.

Then, a black form came out of the shadows, and revealed itself to be a huge black Clydesdale horse.

"Hey there girl…I missed ya." Mark said loving while kissing the horse's long muzzle.

"Evie, this right here is my baby girl, Misty." he said loud and proud.

"Hi girl." Evie said while patting her and running her hands along her long hair.

"Wanna go for a ride? It ain't gonna be dark for awhile." he asked.

"I'd love to. But how about we rest up and wait til tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm still pretty tired." he admitted while scratching his head.

"C'mon. I'll find some stuff in your kitchen and cook you dinner."

He looked at her with a devilish grin.

"Not a chance, darlin'. We're ordering good old fashion Texas Pizza, tonight."

"But-

"Nu uh...Pizza." he said in a tone that told her he wasn't fixing to argue.

She sighed in defeat.

"Ok, big guy. Whatever you want." she said as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm just so glad you're okay, Mark…" she said affectionately while inhaling his masculine scent. God, it felt so good to hold him again.

"I'm ok darlin'...really." he said smiling.

She looked up and him with adoring eyes.

"Gimmie a tour of your house." she asked.

They spent the next out and a half touring the huge house, taking a shower, and eating the homemade pizza that Mark had ordered from a local pizza parlor. Evie looked around his beautiful house. She could totally imagine herself living here in the future. She smiled at the thought…Evie Calaway…sounds good, don't it?

The were in the den just watching TV when Mark decided to get cute and attack Evie with a tickling war.

"Markkk! Mark s-s-s-top!" she yelled giggling.

He just laughed and kept tickling her till she was in tears.

"MARK! PLEASSSEEE!" he begged.

He suddenly stopped and kissed her softly. After a few minutes of soft, and easy passion, soft and easy turned into a hot and heavy make-out session.

When Mark pulled away and looked at Evie, with burning passion and desire, every wall she built up…every barrier…every ounce of will power…left her soul.

"Mark…how tired are you exactly?" she asked breathlessly with lust in her eyes.

Mark looked at her incredulously as he got her subtle message.

"Evie are you sur-.."

Evie cut him off with a rough kiss and pushed him against the den door.

"…Yes. I'm ready…Please Mark…I need you…" she said practically begging.

"Let's go to my room." he whispered while their foreheads were resting against each other.

She smiled at him as he carried her upstairs and went to his room, where they finally give in to each of their desires and made love to one another throughout the long night…

*right after they were done*

Evie was breathing like a mad man, and so was Mark. The scent of both of their bodies lingered in the room. Mark was laying on top of Evie, with his arms around her holding her against him.

"Mark…that was…." Evie said breathlessly trying to find the right word.

"Amazing? Incredible? Magnificent? Wonderful? Phenomenal? Marvelous? Out of this world?" he offered while planting sweet kisses on her face with each word he said.

She giggled as his facial hair brushed against her skin, tickling her slightly.

"All of the above…" she whispered.

He chuckled as he got off of her and laid himself on his back, and staring at the ceiling.

"Let's get some sleep…I'm pretty sure you're on the verge of going to LaLa Land, little lady." he said smiling.

He didn't hear a response. Only soft and even breathing.

"Evie?" he whispered with furrowed eyebrows.

He looked down and smiled when he saw that Evie had somehow already drifted away. He planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'." he said gently against her ear, before wrapping her up in his arms.

The rest of the night, the two of them slept comfortably while they were greeted with dreams of one another in their own personal perfect world.

* * *

**Yeah...uh...sorry. I'm not really good with smut. :P**

**I've read a bunch of smut scenes, but I've never really been that good on writing descriptive details of...um...sexual encounters? LOL.**

**Just use your own imagination :)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	17. Waking Up With The Dead

Evie woke up first the next morning, and was happy to find that she was wrapped up warm and secure in Mark's big arms. She would never get tired of waking up this way…she felt so protected and safe. She smiled and traced his tattoos with her finger. She never got bored with them…they were just so…mesmerizing. Her favorite one was one on his right arm that looked like a smiling demon. She gasped when her hand was gently grabbed.

"Little Lady, don't you know that it's dangerous to wake up a Deadman?" Mark asked sleepily.

She looked at and saw that his eyes were still shut closed, but a huge grin was playing on his lips.

"Oh, I'm sooooooo scared." she said sarcastically.

He opened his beautiful green eyes then.

"Don't test me sweetheart…or I WILL make you…Rest…..In…..Peaceeee." he said while growling and rolling his eyes behind his head.

She laughed and double tapped his biceps in submission. He smiled at her while she did that. He always loved when she did that to his arm…he thought it was adorable.

"Alright big guy, whatever you say. I'm gonna go make breakfast." she said and kissed Mark's forehead.

Mark wasn't having this. He quickly pulled her back into his arms and against his body, causing her to gasp.

"Last time I checked? I never gave you permission to leave this room…let alone this bed." he said amused.

She rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked? Dead men couldn't give orders or permission for anything…they're DEAD." she retorted while smiling innocently.

He chuckled and brushed his nose against hers.

"Let's get dressed and we'll make breakfast together. Sound good?" he asked as he got out of bed and slipped his boxers on.

She pretended to think about it as she laid back down and put the covers over her naked body.

"Hmmm….I GUESS so…" she said teasingly.

Mark did his best not to smile. And he used his Undertaker voice while saying…

"Little girl, if you don't get your ass out of bed right now, yer going across my knee."

She giggled and walked over to him slowly, completely unphased by his attempt at domination. She rubbed her finger across his chest….teasing him.

"Sounds tempting, big guy." she said seductively with a wink.

She put on a robe and headed downstairs leaving him with a shocked face and not to mention a hard on from hell. He used all of his strength not to go run after her and drag her cute little ass back to his room. But he knew that if they started now, they wouldn't be able to stop.

"She'll be the death of me…" Mark muttered to himself while shaking his head.

* * *

They spent the day horseback riding on Misty, quadding across his large land, and simply just enjoying each others company and talking. By the end of the day, Mark was exhausted. But Evie had cruel intentions on her mind…*wink wink*

She and Mark had been watching a movie, and she sat next to him with his arm around her. She smiled as she started to straddle him, and kissed him softly. He moaned, and began to kiss back. He laid her down on the coach, flat on her back. He looked in her eyes and saw nothing but passion and lust in them.

"Love me…" she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"With pleasure…" he whispered back before carrying her upstairs and making love to her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More are coming :)**

**Thank for reading! :)**

**3**


	18. Houston, We Have A Problem

The next week was filled with nothing more than love making and relaxation for Mark and Evie. They never got tired of each other, or the way they made each other feel. And everything was going wonderfully…until their last day in Houston.

"Mark this week was great…" Evie said smiling at him as they were finishing packing up their things.

He smiled back at her.

"I think so too…we'll come back soon." he said reassuringly.

"I can't wait…I miss your bed already." she said while dramatically throwing herself in the center of it.

"Wanna join me?" she asked seductively while spreading her legs slightly.

He chuckled at her mini seduction attempt.

"Tempting, darlin'…but I have another plan. We did everything we possibly could in this damn house, except go for a ride on one of my motorcycles. Wanna do it?" he asked smiling.

She gasped in delight, and at straight up.

"Sure!" she said beaming.

* * *

"C'mon hop on and put your arms around me." he instructed her as she hesitated at the back seat.

She grabbed onto his shoulder and hopped on like he said.

Mark suddenly roared the engine to life.

"Woah…" she said grasping his shoulder tightly.

The feel and sound of the bike sent shivers through her body. She would DEFINITELY enjoy this…

Mark laughed at her reaction.

"You alright back there, darlin'?" he asked loudly over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's roll." she said while double tapping his bicep.

"Alright. If I go too fast just pat my belly twice, ok?"

"Okay."

He began to speed off and Evie had never felt more free in her life…she felt like she was flying! The wind was blowing in her face, and the smell of Mark's scent came right along with it. She was in heaven. She let a big smile spread across her face as she laid her face on Mark's back, and enjoyed the ride.

When they stopped Evie took a minute to get up.

Mark chuckled.

"You still alive back there, baby girl?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah…it's ju-….wow…" she said

He shook his head and smiled. He knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"First time is always the best. C'mon I wanna show you something." he said while walking her to this private meadow he'd planned on showing her.

"Wow…this is beautiful…" Evie said as she admired the scenery.

Mark just nodded his head in agreement.

"I know…I come here when I have a lot on my mind, or if I just wanna get away from the world." he admitted.

She turned to look at him.

"Why'd you come here today?"

"Because I wanted to share this place with you…I wanted you to see something that means almost as much as you do to me." he replied quietly.

Evie's heart melted and she gazed up at him lovingly. She wanted so badly to tell him now…but something deep inside her told her that it still wasn't the right time.

"Well I'm glad you did…I love it here…it's really breathtaking…" she whispered as she pulled away from him to stare at the huge lay of land in front of her. There were purple, yellow, and blue flowers that were growing out of the ground, surrounding them. The grass was the greenest that she'd ever seen any meadow have in her life, and the sky was a perfect cloudless blue, making the scene that much more majestic.

Mark chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Not nearly as breathtaking as you…" he whispered in her ear.

She giggled like a fan girl, and melted in his arms.

"C'mon. Let's head back. We gotta be leaving soon." she said.

Mark groaned.

"Sometimes I wish I could just stay at this place forever…" he said while being engrossed by the meadow's beauty, himself.

"It just never seizes to amaze me…"

She smiled at him…she didn't want to leave either.

"Next time we come to Houston, take me here ok?" she asked.

"I promise."

They made their way back to Mark's ranch in good time, and they sat down in the kitchen to get a snack before they hit the long drive to the airport.

Evie was staring at him, taking in all of his breathtaking features…his furrowed eyebrows…his dimples…his soft thin lips…his green eyes that always seemed to cast a wonderful spell on her whenever she looked into them…

She couldn't do it anymore…she couldn't hold it back. This was it. It was the end…the end of her hiding…the end of the waiting…the end of her hesitance.

"Mark, can I tell you something?" she asked quietly while she watched him eat a strawberry.

"Go ahead darlin'. I'm all ears." he said reassuringly. He'd seen the seriousness in her eyes, so he gave her his undivided attention.

"You were there to help me get over Ian…and I was there for you, too…every time we made love this week...I found myself falling harder for you…you made the pain go away and you showed me that true love is possible and does exist…I…I just wanted you to know that…that I love you…" she said so quickly that Mark wasn't even sure he heard it right…but his heart knew that he had said it…the three little words he'd been waiting to hear escape her lips.

His legs felt like jello, and his heart was beaming with joy, and his stomach was doing summersaults. When he saw her worried expression, he figured it was time to say something.

"Evie I-" he began.

But they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

He sighed. But then looked at her face and smiled.

"Hold that thought…ok?" he asked her.

She nodded and Mark went to open the door with a friendly smile. As soon as he opened the door, his smile faded as quickly as it came when he'd seen who his VERY unexpected visitor was…

"Hi Mark…" the voice said.

"….Sara?"


	19. We Need To Talk

**Hey readers! Sorry I've been gone for awhile, I've been busy with school. **

**Hope you guys still remember the story :)**

**And I also hope that this long chapter will make up for my absence! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I come in?" she asked. Sara always did just get right to the point with him…never beating around the bush or being subtle about anything.

Mark had seen a look of sorrow, and maybe even…sadness on her face. He was too shocked to say anything. She had changed since he'd last seen her. She gained a little bit of weight, and she died her hair dark brown, which made her eyes pop out.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked her not paying attention to her question.

"I saw you get hurt on Smackdown! A few days ago…and I knew you'd rather die than stay at the hospital, and since you got hurt in your own hometown, I'd figure you just come back home. We might have just gone through a divorce, but I DO still remember things about you, Mark." she said glumly.

"Yeah. A divorce that YOU caused." he said coldly.

She sighed.

"Look Mark, please don't start that right now, ok? Can we please just talk? I really need to tell you something. It's important. PLEASE." she said practically begging.

"Why should I even let you take one step into my house. Or better yet? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops right now and have your ass arrested for trespassing on private property." he challenged with a glare.

Sara sighed.

"Because believe it or not, I don't wanna be here any more than you want me here. But I wouldn't have come if it weren't important. I need to tell you something that you not only need to know…but have the RIGHT to know." she said seriously.

"Well whatever you want to say you can say to me right here." he said defiantly while standing in the doorway.

She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all…have you Mark?" she asked him.

He scoffed.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing, Sara." he retaliated.

She looked down at the ground.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that our marriage ended that way, but I've given it a lot of thought, and if you would give me a second chance, I'm willing to try us out again?" she said in a quiet tone.

Mark looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"You think that "I'm sorry" is going to change the things you've done? Sara I gave you my whole damn heart and all you did was rip it right out of my chest! And it would be a chilly day in hell before we EVER got back together!" he yelled.

She groaned in frustration. She didn't think that this would be this hard.

"Fine. But would you at least let me talk to you?…INSIDE the house? It's blazing hot out here." she whined.

Mark just leaned against the door defiantly, crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrow.

''Talk."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Mark, I'm not playing. Stop being such an ass." she said in a strong tone.

"Seriously, SARA...I'm not letting you inside my house…you lost that privilege when you slept with some man in MY bedroom on MY bed. So if you got something to say to me you either say it right here right now, or never at all." he said firmly.

She was about to reply, but Evie stepped up to the door.

"Mark what's going on, who's at the do-…Sara?" Evie asked clearly surprised and instantly annoyed. PERFECT timing, don't ya think?

Sara looked at Evie and a look of hatred and maybe even rage went into her eyes.

"Who's she?" she spat at Mark, rudely. Even though she knew the answer…

"None of your damn business! Now you wanna tell me why the hell you're here, or not?" he bellowed.

Sara's look of rage and anger quickly faded from her face, and she shocked both Mark and Evie when she started to break down and cry.

"Mark, I'm pregnant…"

* * *

Evie felt her heart twist in pain, and her breath catch in her throat. Sara was…pregnant? She looked up at Mark and saw that his face was unreadable, yet his jaw was dropped.

"…How far along?" Mark asked in an eerily calm tone.

She sniffled and looked down.

"3 months." she said quietly.

Mark's face then drained from blood at the realization that she and him had done the dirty about 3-4 months ago. It was pretty much hate sex. They got into a heated argument about the divorce, and…well…once thing led to another and…yeah you get the picture.

"So it's min-" he began.

"Yes…it's yours." she said cutting him off while looking into his eyes.

Evie drew her eyes away from the ground and looked at Mark to find that he was pretty much a statue right now.

"I know that you want nothing to do with the baby…I just thought that you should know. Goodbye, Mark." she said before turning around.

Mark then came back to life in an instant and grabbed Sara's hand subconsciously which caused Evie's heart to lurch in her chest.

"Sara, wait." he said with his voice breaking.

She turned and looked at him confused.

"Come in."

She smiled small and headed into her old living room.

Mark sighed as he sat down. He pinched his nose with his thumb and pointer finger…something he did when he had a lot on his mind or was frustrated about something. He felt a little bit of both with the situation he had going on right now.

Evie saw Mark's and Sara's eyes lock and she couldn't take the silent tension anymore. It was too much to handle. And as if Mark had read her thoughts, he looked at her blankly.

"Evie, can you give us a minute alone?" he asked in a grave voice.

Lord knows she wanted to say "Hell, no!" but she wasn't in the mood to fight. So she nodded.

"I'll be upstairs. Call me if you need anything." she said quietly before headed upstairs to his room.

He looked at her with that same glassy look and just nodded without any emotion playing on his face, whatsoever.

As soon as she closed the door to his bedroom, she sunk to the ground and let go of her emotions. She broke down crying harder than she ever thought she did in her entire life. All of this…the baby…Sara…Evie loved children and in NO way did she blame this on the baby…even if it was growing inside Sara's belly. But she was hurting…hurting like 1000 knives were stabbing her body, straight into her soul. She wanted Mark to be happy…no matter what the cost. Even if she was miserable…she loved him THAT much. She cried even harder at the thought that Mark never even said he loved her back. After the many times and many hours she had spent making love to him, it all managed to be potentially ripped away from her in an instant. She told him that she loved him with all of the emotion her body could build up, and he never even said it back…then just like that, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks…he never loved her.

She put her face into her hands and sobbed as quietly as she could, trying not to attract the attention of the people downstairs.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, she felt a hand go on her shoulders and squeeze gently. She would know that hand anywhere…Mark.

She looked and saw that he was knelt beside her with his beautiful piercing green eyes pinning hers.

"We need to talk…"


	20. Flashbacks

**First off, I just wanted to say I'm SOOOO sorry for being gone so long! I've been busy with life and school. I'm back though! This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope this makes up for my absence! Love all you guys! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**_Last time on "Deadman Lovin".._**

**_"We need to_ talk..."**

* * *

She could tell by the look in his eyes that she wouldn't like what he was about to say. And right then, she had a feeling she knew exactly what was about to happen…

"Sara and I are getting back together…" he said quietly.

Evie felt her heart drop to her knees, and it felt like her blood had stopped circulating to her brain. She felt dizzy as hell, as the flashbacks showing intimate moments with Mark, were replaced with Sara. The pleasure of his body on top of hers, his fingers sending trails of fire along her skin with every touch…his warm breath against her neck…his soft lips against hers…

"Wha-…I?" she said trying to find the right words to say.

"Look Evie, I'm sorry…It's what's best. For the baby…We have to go our separate ways. My baby needs it's mom and dad, and us being together would just complicate things." he said trying to reason with her.

She looked down and closed her eyes not believing this was even happening right now. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to spill.

"So what are you saying then, Mark? That this is it? It's all just…over? After everything we've been through?" she asked in a whisper trying to process what the hell just happened. She hoped to God that this was just a horrible nightmare she would wake up from any second, but in her heart she knew that this was as real as night and day.

"Yes. It has to be this way, Evie. Look…after you leave just…just delete my numbers from your phone, burn the pictures and the letters we made to each other…and just…cut me out of your life completely. In fact? Just ignore me at work…It'll make this that much easier." he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

Evie felt her breath catch in her throat. She was honestly taken back by this.

"Is that what YOU'RE planning on doing?" she asked completely heartbroken.

He nodded his head and looked down.

She nodded her head in defeat not being able to find words to say to him. Her mind was going into overdrive.

"You'll find someone who can make you feel happy again, Evie. Someone who won't break your heart like Ian and I did."

She snapped her head up at him and glared fireballs into his soul.

"Damn it Mark, I don't WANT anyone else. I want YOU. I. Love. YOU!" she yelled.

Mark swallowed hard. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"No, you don't Evie…you just needed someone to help you heal your heart. And so did I. We went through things that no one else was willing to help us with, except us for one another and-"

"And THAT should mean something to you!" she yelled trying to make him understand the double meaning of the words that were spewing out of his mouth.

He closed his eyes and sighed before he said.

"It did mean something. But the fact of the matter is we just used each other…And Sara being pregnant was a sign. You and I aren't meant to be, alright? She and I are. No matter what she and I went through, there was always a piece of my heart that I wasn't able to let go. We still love each other…" he said looking into Evie's hurt filled eyes.

"…You think I used you?" she asked incredulously.

Mark shrugged, with all emotion from his face gone.

"I know that I just used you…"

Evie felt her heart rip to shreds again.

"So you think that I helped you make yourself feel better, every day because I was USING you? You think that I watched you sleep night after night because I was USING you? You think that I chose to TRUST you with that one thing that I NEVER wanted to tell anyone about Damon, because I was USING you? You actually THINK that I stayed at that damn hospital for 3 days WAITING for you to wake up and look at me at LEAST one more time if that's all God offered to me, because I was USING you? Mark! Sara JUST said that she KNEW you had gotten hurt in your HOME TOWN. If she really loved you, then where the hell was she when you were there lying on that hospital bed as good as dead, huh? WHERE WAS SHE? That's right… NOT. WITH. YOU. And who WAS there with you, huh? Oh, that's right. ME. The woman who you claimed just "used you." she said through angry tears.

He showed a look of despair and frustration on his face for just a split second, but Evie knew what he saw.

"Evie…I'm not saying that I DIDN'T have feelings for you…I admit that you DID make me fall for you at one point or another. But no matter how hard I fell for you…I never unfell for Sara. You helped me get through that damn divorce and for that I WILL be eternally grateful. But she and I are going to work through our issues. We're getting married again, as soon as possible."

Evie's eyes widened and she suddenly felt…well that's the thing. She didn't feel. As soon as the big dog said that he was marrying his bitch again, Evie felt completely worthless. All of the words of wisdom she had spoken to him…all of the pep talks, the hugs, and the kisses that she gave him to make sure he NEVER had to go through that type of hurt again…it all seemed to just go down the drain in one sentence. She gasped and the tears stopped flowing…the pain and anger and hurt were all gone.

"I called a cab for you to take you to the airport. Vince and I talked and he's letting me stay here with Sara for a few days." he explained.

She just looked at him with that same distant stare he had given her in the living room and nodded her head. She slowly walked over to her bags, picked them up, and walked downstairs, completely giving up the fight...

After she left, Mark just sat there on his bed, feeling as numb as she did. He didn't mean a damn thing he had just said. He just thought that making Evie angry would make letting her go be that much easier…BOY was he wrong. That was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life…no amount of pain he had experienced in a Hell In A Cell match could compare to the pain he felt right now.

When Evie got downstairs, she saw Sara sitting in the living room smiling wickedly. She should have known that she would find some sick pleasure to this whole situation.

"Well well well…if it isn't Mark's new flavor of the month." she said innocently.

Evie just shook her head and stared at the stone fireplace mantel.

"You know, you got your hopes up if you actually thought that he was in love with you. I was…am…and will ALWAYS be the only woman for Mark. This little baby in my tummy proves it." she said sickeningly proud, as she rubbed her lower abdomen.

Evie turned and just stared at her.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Sara asked teasing her.

Evie clenched her fists and did her best not to come back with a sarcastic retort like, "No…but Mark's dick did, last night." She just sighed and shook her head. Like hell if she was ever going to hit a pregnant woman…even if it was Sara.

"Just shut the hell up, Sara." she said not in the mood for this bitch's bullshit right now.

Suddenly the vindictive grin on Sara's face was replaced by a full blown sadistic, psychotic smile. Before Evie even realized what was happening, Sara punched herself HARD in the nose and sent herself flying back into the floor. Her nose was leaking out a pool of blood. Evie quickly ran over to her but her hand stopped in mid air when she heard Sara scream for Mark.

Evie's eyes widened in terror. Was this bitch crazy? Before Evie could even react, she felt herself being hauled away by two strong arms she knew too well. Mark set Sara on the couch and ran back to Evie.

"WHAT THE F*** EVIE, ARE YOU CRAZY?" he bellowed in her face. His arms came down on hers, and he restricted her from moving.

Evie looked at him with shocked eyes and tried to speak, but the words seemed to get lodged in her throat like a huge piece of steak.

"Well?" he asked again.

She shook her head frantically.

"I didn't do anyth-" she started to say but he gripped her arms tighter, cutting her off.

"I SAW YOUR HAND EVIE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SHE'S PREGNANT!" he yelled so loudly that Evie swore the world itself was shaking. No wait…it was just her. Mark was shaking her so hard that she felt her brain rattle.

"Mark, stop it…" she said frightened as he tightened his grip even more on her.

He just looked at her disgustedly and shook his head.

Before she even knew what happened, she felt Mark's huge hand slap and press hard into her chest knocking the wind out of her, and sending her too fast and hard head first into the wall nearly 6 feet away from them.

She looked up at him helplessly suddenly feeling scared out of her mind.

Then…all of the memories of what Damon did to her came rushing through her perplexed and fear filled mind. In a blink of an eye, she wasn't 24 year old Evie Salvatore who was laying down in Mark's living room. She was now 9 year old Evelyn Salvatore who was laying on her bedroom floor. And the man standing in front of her was no longer Mark Calaway…it was Damon Mickaelson.

Mark regretted what he did the second he saw the pure horrified look in Evie's eyes. He had NEVER put his hands on a woman before…ever. And even when he had a segment in the ring and was forced to "hurt" one of the divas, he was always so scared that he would REALLY hurt them unintentionally. That segment he did when he threw Lita off the stage in 2001 had taken 10 years off of his life…

He walked over to her quickly and took her hand.

"Evie, I'm sorry-"

Evie shocked both him and Sara by belting out an ear piercing scream.

"LET ME GO, DAMON!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She backed away quickly while still thinking she was in her old bedroom.

Mark dropped her hand quickly and his face drained of blood. He was petrified. Damon? What the hell was she talking about?

"Evie? It's me…Mark?" he said in a soft tone.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP, DAMON!" she yelled as her body withered in pain, that was only in her head.

Mark watched her in horror….he wasn't even touching her…

"Evie, shhh, calm down!" he said frantically trying to get her out of whatever was happening to her.

"STOP IT OR I'LL TELL MY DADDY!" she screamed before sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. She began rocking herself back and forth.

Mark swallowed hard. This was getting too scary…this wasn't Evie…it was like she was watching a personal film in her mind, and suddenly his heart stopped. She was thinking about that night from so long ago…the night that he PROMISED himself to NEVER let her revisit alone again.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Mark and Sara turned to look at the screen door which was being opened by a very angry looking Paul Levesque. He had flown to Houston (again) to check on Mark after the incident with Dave, and had just gotten here when he saw Sara punch herself. After he'd seen the entire encounter go down, he was too stunned to do anything until Mark threw her against the wall. THAT was his breaking point.

Mark looked at him and shook his head with his jaw dropped, too shocked to say anything. Evie was rocking back and forth singing some random song.

Paul just glared straight into Mark's soul.

"Evie didn't fuc*ing touch her, you stupid jerk!"

He walked over cautiously to Evie with his hands up.

"Evie? Sweetie, look at me. It's just me…Paul." he said in a gentle tone.

Evie stopped rocking herself and singing and looked up at where the voice had come from. She looked up at the strangely familiar man, and after a few blinks, she came back to reality, with all the past memories behind her.

"P-Paul?" she asked cautiously while taking his offered hand to help her stand up.

"Yeah honey, it's just me…let's get out of here." he said holding her tightly against him for a second before handing her, her luggage that for some reason was packed and ready to go.

She nodded and then looked at Mark and Sara with a hurt stare.

"I would NEVER hurt a pregnant woman or put a baby's life in danger…you know me better than that." was all she said to him in a deathly calm tone.

"Evie I'll be out in a second. I need to have a little…TALK…with Mark here." Paul said threateningly while popping his huge knuckles.

"Don't Paul. It doesn't even matter. He's not worth it. Let's just get the hell out of here." she said over her shoulder before heading out of the door.

Paul looked at Mark with a death glare.

"The only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because she told me not to…but I swear to God Mark, if you EVER put your hands on her again, I WILL hurt you." he threatened with ice in his voice before slamming the door hard behind him.

Mark just stared at the door in a daze…the days events seemed to take it's toll on him and all he wanted to do now was crawl under a rock and hide.

He began pacing the living room with his hands behind his head. What the hell had he just done…

He grabbed Evie by her arms too tightly that he knew she would be bruised for awhile…he shoved her head first into a wall…and lastly, he accused her of something that he knew she wasn't capable of doing. For punching Sara. He knew Evie would have never hurt Sara or jeopardize the baby's life in any way, but the look on Sara's face had sent him overboard. He sat down on the couch, buried his face into his hands and groaned. Evie was gone…gone for good…and he never even said the 3 words that he knew she wanted to hear, and that he wanted just as much to say…I love you…

Sara just went into the bathroom completely unphased by the encounter. She closed the door and locked it and took out her cell phone to text…HIM…

_"Baby, I'm here at Mark's. Everything's going as planned. He didn't suspect a thing…Those drugs I put him on a few months back really did the trick. He actually thinks this baby is his! The pain acting classes really paid off, too. Practically sent the girl running away! So pathetic…"_

_"That's great baby…the girl was just a liability. Once our baby is born we'll have Mark by the balls and we won't have to work another day in our lives…"_

_"Can't wait for that day…Love you babe. Talk to you soon. (last text.)"_

Sara deleted the message then shut her phone closed and smiled evily. Her plan was going along juuuuuuuuust perfectly.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for the hiatus! I'm planning on updating more tomorrow! Or...today, since it's like 2:30 AM, where I'm at. LOL.**

**GASP. Who do you think Sara was talking to? **

**Will Mark and Evie ever reconcile? **

**Find out in...**

**(Undertaker voice) Deadman Lovin'...**


	21. Ruthless Aggression

**Hey guys :) I'm back again. Sooooooo...I've made a decision that you guys might or might not like...this story is going to go in a WHOLE different direction starting from this chapter...you'll see why. I promise I'll make it interesting...:]**

**And I'm starting 2 new (Mark Calaway of course ;D) fanfics entitled "Cowboy Casanova" and "The Wish List" so I'm doing my best to wrap this story up. So bare with me if I rush things a lil bit from here on out ok? **

**Enjoy, and once again, thank you for reviews, alerts, and favorites! :)**

* * *

*3 months later*

It's been three months. Three months since the flashbacks…the heartache…3 months since Mark. Evie still found herself crying every now and then, but she didn't..no no no…she REFUSED to let ANOTHER relationship ruin her life. She found herself getting more aggressive,…so aggressive that it scared her sometimes. Stephanie allowed her to take some time off after she told her about Mark. Everyone at work knew about the break up, since Evie told Paul EVERYTHING (even about Damon, when he asked her why she kept calling Mark by that name) that day he had saved her in Houston. Apparently all of them gave him the cold shoulder, and Bill even beat him up pretty badly in the ring once...Ouch.

Steph even hired a professional trainer, and also a McMahon family friend who lived in Houston himself, named John Cena to help get her mind off of Mark. Evie was hesitant at first, but when she got to know him more, she found that he really was a nice guy. She grew comfortable around him in the short amount of time she'd known him,…so comfortable that she even told him about Damon. They were THAT close. Like best friends! He told her that her ring skills were really good, and he even suggested that she ask Vince about signing her to a contract. At first, she laughed at the though, but then thought…could she really become a diva? She KNEW she had to face her demons (no pun intended) sooner or later, but she didn't know if she was ready.

She bought a small house in Houston, close to the city so she wouldn't have to be even remotely close to Mark. One sunny day, she was in her bedroom contemplating whether to stay in the WWE as a writer, or ask Vince or Stephanie to sign her to a contract, but her thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Evie. It's Stephanie."

Evie smiled. Speak of the Princess. She hadn't spoken to her good friend in a few weeks…

"Stephy! Hey, what's up?" she asked happily.

"I was just checking to see how things were going with John?" she said.

"Oh things are actually really good! He's helping me keep my mind off of-…." she stopped short and sighed realizing her mistake.

Stephanie frowned. She felt her friends pain, and she hated it.

"It's ok…I knew what you were gonna say. I'm glad that he's helping you at least. You guys seem like really good friends." she said trying to be chipper for her.

"We are. He's really supportive.."

Stephanie sort of just stayed quiet on the line not really knowing what to say,

"…H-how is he?" Evie asked in a little bit over a whisper.

Stephanie sighed. She knew who she was talking about.

"Well in all honesty, he's not really doing too good. He always seems so tired and…out of it, ya know? The man is a ticking time bomb…he's just been so closed off and quiet that no one even tries to talk to him because they're all afraid that this is the quiet before the storm…He's been getting really aggressive in the ring...way more than necessary...my father nearly had him suspended, but the ratings would drop if he did…he tries to act tough in the ring...but...there's like this cloud around him that just yells out misery."

Evie furrowed her eyebrows. Why was Mark miserable? I mean he said so himself that he loved Sara…fatigue, depression, and major aggression weren't signs of a man that was in love, if ya know what I mean.

"Oh…" she said a little bit of a loss for words.

Stephanie sighed into the phone and Evie snapped out of her trance and finally made her decision.

"Stephy I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, sure, anything." she said a little bit taken back. Whatever it was, must be important.

"Well um…I think I'm ready to come back to work but I-"

Before she could finish she heard Stephanie squeal in delight

"Oh my gosh! Evie, that's great! Everyone misses you so much!" she said excitedly.

"Woah woah woah, hold on just a sec. There's more…." she said through a little laugh.

"Go on…"

"How would you feel if I wanted to come back as a Diva?"

Stephanie nearly spit out the coffee that was in her mouth.

"Umm..I-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait…just hear me out, ok? Cena trains me pratically 80% of the week…and he said I'm doing really good! C'mon Stephy, PLEASE? Writing is something that I've always loved doing, and if you would ever need my assistance with the Creative Team, I would give it in a heartbeat. But I think that wrestling could be a good career. Steph, ever since Mark…I got all this aggression built up, and I gotta find a way…..legally, mind you….to get it all out, ya know?"

Stephanie stiffed a laugh. Evie sounded like a kid begging to have one more piece of cake from a platter.

"Well…I don't see why not...I'll talk to my dad about it, ok?"

Evie squealed in delight.

"Thanks, Stephy!"

Stephanie laughed. It was good hearing her friend have some happiness in her voice again. She just hoped her father would agree to this. He had taken a liking to Evie when he first met her, and she hoped he wouldn't turn her down.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I gotta get back to work now, but I'll call you in a few days with his answer ok?"

"Alright. Bye! Thanks again, Stephy."

Evie hung up and sat back on her bed satisfied with herself. Nothing could ruin her perfect mood!…Or so she thought. Little did Evie know that things were only going to go down hill from here…

* * *

**Now I told you things were gonna get interesting...;)**

**Will Vince shut her down? or make her dreams come true? **

**Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	22. Macy

**I'm back! Again! :) **

**Sorry I've been gone...I've had some MAJOR writers block :(**

BUT! To make it up to you, I have 2 more chapters, (after this one) waiting for you all to read! So I hope you enjoy! And thank you all SO much again for reading this story...It means a lot to me. 3

* * *

Two weeks after that day had passed by, and Evie found herself on the plane heading to Muskogee, Oklahoma. She had mixed emotions about coming back to work…let alone as a diva. Stephanie had called her and Vince was more than happy to sign her to a contract. She smiled at the thought of being able to finally let out her aggression in the ring. The old shy scared Evelyn was gone…and the new and improved Evie was more than ready to whoop some candy ass.

She checked herself into the hotel, and headed to the arena. Stephanie had told her that no one knew she was coming back, and her debut match was her return. The match was a mixed tag team match. Evie asked who were opponents were, but Stephanie said that it was a surprise, and she would enjoy it….whatever THAT meant.

She snuck her way around the arena with sunglasses and a hoodie on so no one could see her, and luckily, she found Stephanie's office. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later she was greeted by the Billion Dollar Princess.

"Evie!" she squealed before heading into the office.

Evie took the glasses and the jacket off, and Stephanie's eyes widened in shock and admiration.

"Steffy!" Evie yelled before hugging her back.

"Oh my Gosh, you look gorgeous, girl!" Stephanie said smiling at her.

Evie blushed.

"Thanks."

Stephanie lead her to another room that was connected to her office.

"Your outfit is in here, so get dressed and look as pumped up as you can get, okay? No one knows you're here."

Evie smiled and thanked her. She walked over to the baby pink ring outfit that seemed almost to divaish for her. It was a leather mid belly shirt, with matching booty shorts, and boots. Similar to the outfits Torrie Wilson wears. She took a quick shower.

She found makeup and a curling iron and decided to go all the way. She WAS trying to make quite a comeback, after all. When she was done, she couldn't help but smile at herself. She look really good. John had helped her lose weight, and he helped her get back on the right track with life. He was such a great friend. She was doing warm up air punches before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she yelled out while still in concentration.

"Hey girly." Stephanie said smiling.

Evie smiled back and looked at Stephanie.

"Damn girl, what did Cena do to you? You honestly look hot! I'm sure you'll win a lot of hearts tonight!" she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Steph." she said with a smile.

"So you ready for your big debut?"

"Yup. I just really wish you would tell me who my partner is at least." she said with a fake frown.

"Well you see, that's actually a funny story." said a voice from the door.

Evie gasped at the voice and turned to face the door.

"John!" she squealed before running into her friends arms.

He laughed and held her tight.

"Hey Evie."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in happy disbelief.

He chuckled.

"I couldn't miss your big debut, could I? Let alone my own." he said with a sly smile.

Evie gasped and stared at him in shock.

"You mean you're a-"

"Yup. Got Vince to sign me to a contract a few weeks ago. Say Hello to the Dr. of Thuganomics!" he said proudly before putting his two hands in front of him and doing this weird finger thing that made them look like a mix between a W and a bullhorn.

Evie laughed at him.

"Well, welcome Dr.!"

Stephanie laughed at the two friends.

"Evie, did I ever mention your ring name?" she asked.

Evie looked at her confused before shaking her head. She didn't even know she was going to have one.

"Oh, well it's Macy ." she said.

Evie smiled and nodded as she remembered the little girl she and Mark had met at the park.

"Well, I'll be back in 20 minutes. John she doesn't have know who you guys are facing, so don't tell her…it's a surprise."

John looked at her with raised eyebrows before Stephanie just gave him the "Just don't…" look. He sighed and nodded his head. She nodded once in reply and shut the door.

Evie looked at John with confused eyes.

"Why can't I know?" she asked getting a little mad.

John put his hands up in surrender.

"Yo, yo yo, claws back in kitty. The Princess said not to tell you, and I ain't aboutsta get kicked out of the castle, ya feel me?" he asked in a ghetto street tone.

Evie suddenly giggled.

"Why are you talking like that? You sound like a whangster." she said laughing.

John chuckled back.

"It's all part of the gimmick. Apparently I have to act all gangster and rap and shit." he said.

Evie nodded in understanding.

The next 20 minutes passed and the two friends were just talking and warming up. One of the best things about John was that he was always there for her. And it was a bonus that he had a nice ass too. ;) She was giggling after he said something funny, when Stephanie popped back in.

"Alright you guys it's time…you ready?" she asked excitedly.

Evie's heart was pounding and she was breathing in and out.

She and John nodded their heads and she guided them through the hallways.

"Okay, now just stay here for a few minutes and wait for my cue." Stephanie said before "All Grown Up" began to play.

"See ya out there." she said with a wink.

Evie grabbed onto John's shoulder for support as she felt a sharp pain in her right side.

"Ah! Damn!" she grunted as she crunched her side in pain.

He looked at her in concern.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

She swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"Yeah, just nerves." she said reassuringly while laughing nervously.

He looked at her uneasily before his que was made.

"Alright, see you out there." he said before planting a kiss on her forehead and heading out.

She was a little bit stunned at his gesture, but she felt all warm and fuzzy and she smiled as she touched her forehead. She did a few warm up exercises with her arms and looked around.

When she turned to her right, her breath caught in her throat. She was standing face to face with Mark. She was staring at him, and he was looking back at her with a VERY shocked and confused look on his face.

"Evie?" he asked in a whisper.

Evie was confused…didn't he tell her to act like they didn't know each other?"

"Hey Mark…" she said just as quietly.

He stepped forward and was about to ask her what she was doing here dressed in THAT, but the stage crew had literally pulled her away and lead her on to the stage, leaving Mark's arm in midair as if he were about to touch her, with his mouth partially opened.

Evie began to walk down the ramp as "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence began to play. She made her way to the ring feeling an odd sensation of excitement and adrenaline and shock from seeing Mark course through her body.

She slapped hands with some fans as she walked.

"And his partner, making her way to the ring from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 125 pounds, making her debut on Thursday night Smackdown!…MACY!" she heard Stephanie screech into the microphone.

She smirked to herself as the crowd cheered wildly. THAT would take some getting used to.

She stepped into the ring and raised her arms causing the fans to uproar. And for fun, she turned to face the King. She smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss. He nearly jumped out of his skin with excitement.

As the excitement died down, Macy went to stand next to John.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering who their opponent will be…well…Ladies and Gentlemen? I give you…THE UNDERTAKER!" Stephanie shrilled into the mic.

Macy's eyes widened in shock, but the realization finally hit her. THAT'S why he'd been near the stage.

She looked at the top of the ramp as "You're Gonna Pay" started playing, and saw a very confused and in all honesty, a very pissed off looking Undertaker make his way to the ring on his motorcycle. He himself put two and two together and figured that "Macy" was debuting as a diva. He had a good sense to go KNOCK some sense into Vince. The girl was defenseless!

As soon as he got in the ring, he put his hands on his hips and looked at Stephanie with a "Are you f*cking kidding me?" kind of look on his face.

Before he had the chance to say anything, John took the microphone from Stephanie's hand and Macy looked at him confused. John suddenly turned to Taker and smirked.

**_"Yo yo yo yo yo….it's O…kayyy. Ya'll can't see me anyway, or what? _**

**_Yo…I don't need leather pants and tattoo's to try and act cool. I got throwbacks and steel chains, I LEAD the new school!_**

**_ It's time to take out the evil…keep him resting in pieces. Imma eat you alive dog…they'll find your bones in my feces! _**

**_Yo that's aiight. I'm untouchable this wont be a fight! I'll walk away with his bike and he can suck my tail pipe! _**

**_Oh no no no no no…he had a good run, but it's bye bye see you later! I'm the real dark side, half machine like Darth Vader! _**

**_Yo…I'm WAY better than Deadman…you just another sucka…you think he's beatin John Cena? You's a stupid motha-"_**

He lifted his hand into the air and let the crowd finish the profanity and Macy looked at him like he had grown two heads. Was this fool just ASKING to die? She looked at Taker and to her surprise he looked…amused? He smirked and signaled for the ring crew to hand him a mic.

"Boy…I don't know…who you are, or who you THINK you are? But if you and your little slut wanna get anywhere around here, you're gonna have to learn some respect. And who better to teach you that lesson, than Good Ol' Daddy Deadman?" he said using his ever so enticing mic skills.

John glared daggers into Taker's soul, and Macy was kind of hurt at his remark. But it was all for entertainment…right?

"Now look at this…two on one. Now that's hardly hair…so who's gonna have the pleasure in wrestling by my side, huh Steph?" he asked turning to look at her.

Before she had the chance to answer, the arena was surrounded by a cat's menacing growl, and music followed after. Ahhh. Sable.

The four people in the ring watched the legendary diva step up to the top of the stage.

"Well Undertaker, it looks like you're in a little bit of a mess." she said in that annoyingly nasally tone.

The crowd went into another uproar.

"And you know…us two…we go WAY back…" she said again as she slowly proceeded towards the ring.

"And I'm MORE than willing to offer my services to you…that is…if you need me." she said seductively as she teasingly entered the ring much slower than she should have.

John looked at Macy with a slick smile that said, "Show 'em what you got, kid." She smiled devilishly and took the mic from his hand.

"Ya know, I like the sound of that, Sable." Taker said.

"You know something, Sable? That really doesn't surprise me, because um…the way I see it? You offer your services…ha…very freely…to anyone…" she said innocently with a shit eating smile.

Taker's eyes widened and Stephanie smirked while she left the ring.

Sable was seething, while Macy was laughing along with the crowd and John.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" she asked glaring at the new diva.

Macy closed her eyes and sighed as she tried to calm down her adrenaline rush.

"I'm Macy." she said loud and proud.

"Well, "Macy," was I talking to you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"No….but I'm talkin' to you." Macy said like a badass while stepping up to her face to face.

The crowd "Oooooooooo"ed in response to the confrontation.

Before Macy knew what hit her, Sable slapped her hard across her face, sending her into to the mat below. Taker and John just stared wide eyed at Macy whos eye's were closed as she laid flat on her back. She opened her menacing eyes and sat up fast looking straight ahead while growling like Undertaker does, and the crowd went wild when they realized what she was doing. She sharply turned her head and glared at Sable, who to Macy's shock, showed a sign of fear in her eyes. She slowly stood up and stared into her eyes before she put her hand up to her neck, and did Undertaker's throat slitting, eye rolling, taunt that made the crowd SCREAM at the top of their lungs.

Macy looked to see Taker's reaction, and saw that his head was cocked to the side with a fake mean mask plastered on his face. But she could also see the evident amusement as he put one hand on his hip and the other one was used to nod his finger at her. _(You know…the one that says, "Just wait…you're gonna get it now, boy." or in this case…girl…oh you know what I mean! Lol.)_

The ref signaled for the bell to be rung which called for the match to begin. Macy stepped out of the ring and watched John and Taker go at it. She cringed every time John got hurt, and without realizing, cringed even more when Taker got hurt.

"King, look at Macy! If I'm not mistaken, that's a look of concern for her opponent!" she heard JR yell.

She stood up abruptly and tried to concentrate on John. Damn it to hell, was she STILL in love with this fool after everything he put her through? She looked up and watched him work his magic, and her answer was as clear as night…yes…she was…

To her utter astonishment, John tagged her in which left her in the ring with…Taker.

Sudden flashbacks of the last time they were together came into her mind, and made her swallow hard in fear as he taunted her with his infamous air punches that were aimed at nothing, with a smirk on his face. She shook her head and stepped up to him looking him in the eye, REFUSING to back down.

"Well, you hurt me once before…what's stopping you now?" she whispered.

She saw his eyes narrow as a flash of regret and remorse clouded them. But he blinked several times, looked at her blankly, and just walked away and tagged in Sable. Macy sighed and shook her head. Some reunion, huh?

Macy and Sable began to brawl it out and for the most part, Macy had the upper hand. She tried this new move she had thought of called the "Ring of Fire," which was pretty much just a Round House Kick. She executed it perfectly, but for some reason that sharp pain in her side came back and knocked the wind out of her. When she saw Sable coming to her senses, she crawled over to John as quickly as she could, and tagged him in. Sable did the same with Taker. The two men fought for awhile, and Macy was still trying to catch her breath. Her stomach was killing her, but she tried to relax and breath. It helped a little. Taker had given John a choke slam and took the few spare moments to get a steel chair from underneath the ring. John lazily stumbled over to Macy while trying to stand up straight. Macy's eyes widened in horror when she saw Taker lunge towards Johm.

"John, look out!" she yelled causing him to turn abruptly.

Taker didn't stop himself. The steel chair went straight into John's head and sent him flying into Macy knocking her to the floor, and unconscious.

John shook the cobwebs from his head, and he and Taker looked shocked and wide eyed at the frozen Macy on the ground below them.

The bell rang indicating that the match was a draw due to disqualification.

"Damn it, Evie." Mark cursed before grabbing Sable's arm and leaving the ring. He didn't know what he felt…whether it was anger…remorse…guilt…pain. He just knew that he wanted nothing more than to pull Evie into his arms and hold her, telling her how sorry he was until his voice was no longer able to speak.

John quickly made his way over to her and got on his knees.

"Evie?" he asked shaking her gently, yet frantically. When he got no response, he made his way backstage, praying to God that she was alright.

* * *

**...Uh oh...**


	23. His Regret, Her Pain

Evie groaned when she began to come to her senses

"Evie? C'mon honey, wake up…" a voice said full of worry and concern. Paul?

She fluttered her eyes open, and sure enough, she was met with Paul's.

"Paul…" she said before sitting up slowly and giving him a small smile.

He smiled back and held her up to support her.

"That was one hell of a debut, kid." he said proudly.

"Thanks." she said with a smile.

She furrowed her eyebrows suddenly as the memories flooded in.

"Is John ok?" she asked frantically.

Paul shook his head incredulously. Here she was…a girl that was merely 125 pounds who got knocked down from a ring post…and she was worried about John Cena…a 242 pound man who just took a simple hit to the head that probably didn't even hurt him that much….This girl was amazing..

"He's fine sweetie…he's just getting checkout out by a trainer." he said reassuringly.

"Mark?" she asked hesitantly.

Paul's eyes narrowed. He wanted nothing more than to pound his head in…again.

"He's in his dressing room. Vince called a superstar meeting for the guys so none of us can leave yet." he explained.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"How's your head?" he asked while rubbing it gently.

She smiled. He was like a big overprotective brother to her.

"I'm fine. It was an accident. Believe it or not, I don't even blame Mark for this. He couldn't stop himself in time, and I doubt that he saw me behind John. Short girl problems…" she said jokingly trying to remove the scowl from Paul's face.

"Still…he should have been more careful." he reasoned.

"Hey hey hey, when I signed my contract with Vince, I knew what I was getting myself into. Don't worry about me Paul…I'll be fine. Besides…remember what Joanie's (Chyna, aka his ex- DX co-worker) theme songs lyrics were?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't treat me like a woman…" he said laughing.

She giggled and nodded her head.

"Soo…you planning on up and leaving us again?" he asked with a sad pout.

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Paul to give her a guilt trip.

"I'm sorry about that…I was just…well…you know." she said.

"Yeah sweetie I know. I was just kidding. But I did kick Mark's ass good for you by the way." he said smiling wickedly.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Of course you did."

He noticed her yawn.

"Hey, you should get going. You're dead on your feet." he scolded.

"Yeah you're right. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Alright. Get some rest and take it easy, alright?

She said goodbye and headed to her dressing room. She took a quick shower, and changed into some jeans and a HHH t-shirt. She sighed as she grabbed the keys to her rental and headed to the car.

She began to drive the short 2 mile drive to the hotel. The day's events seemed to take a toll on her, and she shook her head. She didn't want her return to be like this…she wanted to see everybody, but it looked like that would have to be put on hold for a little bit.

Evie suddenly swerved the wheel and screamed out in excruciating pain, as an unexpected painful sensation struck her on her lower right abdomen. The last thing she remembered was her rental car spinning out of control before she was knocked unconscious...again.

* * *

The boys (male wrestlers) were in the main conference room in the arena having their meeting, about the newest storylines. Vince had brought it upon himself to persue the Taker/Evie/John minus Sable feud. Apparently the ratings were sky high, and he wanted to take things a little further.

Mark was sitting in the front, not really paying attention to what Vince was saying. He really f*cked up big time. He never meant to hurt Evie. And he wasn't talking just physically. It seemed like the longer she stayed away from him, the more heartbroken he felt. When he was watching her wrestle, he found himself shocked. She was actually really good in the ring. She had lost a lot of weight, and all in all she looked more beautiful than ever. But Evie as a diva? That was the furthest career he thought she would ever pursue. His mind drifted to the day that he left her.

_"...Look…after you leave just…just delete my numbers from your phone, burn the pictures and the letters we made to each other…and just…cut me out of your life completely. In fact? Just ignore me at work…It'll make this that much easier."_

He felt like he had drowned 5 puppies when he told her those words that he didn't even mean! He made up his mind and decided to try and at least make amends with her and tell her that he wanted them to be friends. But he'd be lucky if she didn't kick ass straight to hell. She out of all people didn't deserve anything she had been put through…His thoughts drifted to Sara. He shook his head in defeat. She was being a real pain in the ass now a days. Always demanding things, and always trying to make him feel guilty whenever he didn't give her what she wanted. The only reason he was still with her was because of his baby that she happened to be bearing. He didn't love her….but everyday he was growing more and more in love with the creature that was growing inside of her. Every time he looked at her swollen belly, he always thought of Evie and her love for kids. He just wished that SHE was the one bearing his child.

His, and let alone everyone else's thoughts were interrupted when John's cell phone ringtone blared loudly. Everyone look at him and Vince shot him a disapproving look.

"Sorry boss, I thought it was on silent." he said confused before flipping it open.

No one ever called his cell phone unless it was an emergency…

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes this is he…"

The entire roster watched his confused look turn into a completely horrified mask. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and they ALL watched his face practically drain of blood. Everyone knew something was wrong.

"What?" he yelled.

"…I'll be right there!" he said frantically before shooting out of his chair.

"Woah woah woah, what's wrong John?" Vince asked concerned.

He looked at him and everyone else's confused faces.

"…Evie was in a car wreck." he explained quickly before running out of the room.

Mark swore he felt his heart stop. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. Evie…in a car wreck? HIS Evie? Yes…even after all of this…his heart still belonged to her. He felt like dying on the spot. Oh God, why? WHY HER? His mind could barely wrap around the mental image of her mangled and broken body that was flashing in his head. He prayed to God that she was at least okay…His first initial reaction was to go with John to the hospital…but yeah right…why would she want to see him after all the hell he put her through? He quickly stood up, and grabbed the steel chair he was previously sitting on, and threw it across the room with full force, in sorrow, guilt, and rage. He was regretting everything he'd done to her NOW more than ever…

"DAMN!" he yelled before walking out of the room with hot tears streaming down his face, ignoring the shocked looks his co-workers gave him. He didn't care at this point…all he wanted was Evie…

* * *

John quickly, yet carefully made his way to the local hospital. He was praying left and right that Evie was okay…

He ran up to the receptionist and asked for her.

"Just a second sir, a nurse will be right with you." she said calmly.

He slammed his hand down on the desk in anger.

"Damn it, the hospital called ME! I shouldn't have to wait!" he yelled in panic and frustration.

"Mr. Cena?" a nurse asked stepping towards him.

He nodded his head frantically.

"Ms. Salvatore is okay, and was awake a few minutes ago. She's the one that gave us your number. The accident wasn't that severe, but…." she said not really being able to finish her statement.

John urged her to go on.

"I think I should let her tell you herself…" she said regretfully before leading him to her room.

John breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Evie. She had a few number of cuts, and some nasty bruises, but all in all it would probably be a pretty quick recovery.

"She can wake up now.." the nurse said reassuringly before leaving him alone with her.

John made his way over to her and she opened her eyes and she stated bawling before she even knew what hit her. John was floored. What was wrong with her?

"Baby, baby calm down…what's wrong?" he asked gently before holding her protectively.

After a few minutes of consolation, she pulled back and looked at him in the eyes with guilt and sorrow written all over her face.

"...John, I had a miscarriage…"


	24. Another's Return

*3 weeks later*

Almost everybody had called Evie to check on her after she had flown back to Houston. Her group of friends found out about her miscarriage, but she specifically told them to not tell Mark ANYTHING. Stephanie had ordered her to take some rest after her tragedy. As much as she hated to stay away from work even MORE, she knew she had to. The miscarriage took a toll on her that she didn't even know was possible. She hated being alone in her house, but it did help her get her thoughts together after losing her…and Mark's…little one. She didn't even know how to tell him about this…

John had called her numerous times asking if she wanted him to stay with her, but she declined every time.

So here she was…at the Key Arena in Seattle, Washington getting ready to make her big return.

She had just gotten through smoothing out her black dominatrix wrestling outfit, and pigtail French-braiding her hair, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in…" she said sweetly.

"Evie." the voice said.

She turned her head and smiled at her visitor.

"Pauly." she said before hugging him.

"How've you been?" he asked.

She smiled, knowing what he was really asking.

"I'm ok…trust me, Pauly…I AM heartbroken, but at least I have a little angel watching over me now, you know?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

She sighed and looked up with furrowed eyebrows. Now or never…

"Have you seen Mark?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why?" he asked.

She sighed and looked down.

"Paul I have to tell him about the miscarriage." she said quietly.

He sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, but I just don't want to see you get hurt. He's an insufferable prick, and Evie…he can really cut you with his words." he warned.

She laughed without humor.

"Honey, I've gotten my heart ripped out of my chest TWICE by two men that I loved, because they got some girl knocked up. The one that I loved the most physically hurt me, and I got into a car accident that made me lose the one thing that I've wanted more than anything in this world. Do you think I really give a damn about words right now?" she asked him sarcastically.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Touche…" he admitted.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Pauly, I'm a big girl. I can handle whatever reaction he's going to have ok? Just tell me where he is, and let me handle this." she said firmly, yet gently.

He shook his head in defeat.

"He's in his dressing room, but Evie he's wi-"

"Thanks Pauly!" she said before kissing his cheek and leaving her dressing room quickly.

"-th Sara…" Paul finished outloud while bowing his head and shaking it. Well…this should be an interesting night.

* * *

After several minutes of searching, Evie finally came across a door that had a red "Big Evil" logo on it. She closed her eyes and prayed for the best. She opened her eyes, and knocked three times on the door.

A few seconds later she was greeted by a seething Mark.

"WHAT?" Mark boomed. Needless to say, he was in a pretty pissy mood. Sara had convinced the life out of him to take her with him tonight, but he didn't know why, but whatever reason, he gave in. And she was pissing him off AGAIN.

"Bad time?" Evie asked quietly while shuffling her feet.

Mark's eyes immediately softened, and he cleared his throat.

"Evie…uh…hey." he said confused. She actually wanted to talk to him? This was weird. He quickly scanned her face and body, and sighed with relief. She barely had any makeup on, and he only saw a few scars a old bruises, so her accident must have not been that bad.

"Can we talk?" she asked hesitantly.

"Umm.." he said before looking over his shoulder. Luckily Sara was in the bathroom.

"Sara's with me…do you think we can go to your dressing room?" he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows but nodded her head. They walked silently to her dressing room with different thoughts on their minds. While Evie was thinking about why the hell Sara was here, Mark was looking down at Evie thinking about how cute she looked with her pigtail French braided hair and black dominatrix outfit. Evie sighed before opening her door, trying to find out how to tell Mark all of this.

"What's up Evie?" he asked uncomfortably. He was cramped in a pretty small room, and Evie was looking sexy as hell…he just hoped he could remain controlled.

She paced the floor with her hands cupping her mouth and her nose. She knew Mark didn't want to be here…she could hear it in his voice…

"I know you told me to pretend like you don't exist…but I just can't live with myself if I don't tell you this…" she said trying to told her tears back.

Mark swallowed hard. He hated seeing her hurt.

"Evie I-"

"Just listen to me ok? This isn't about what when down with us a few months back. I'm over it…" she swallowed hard. What a huge fat lie.

Mark felt his heart break. She was over him? Did that mean she found someone else? The thought of her moaning out any other mans name like she did his when they were making love made him mad enough to kill something.

"I don't know if you knew this…but a few weeks ago, I was in a car wreck." she said looking down and breathing hard.

Mark watched her in despair. He wanted to say so many things to her right now, but he was honestly at a loss for words.

"The accident wasn't severe…a few cuts...brusied rips, and stitches in my head. That's it. But Mark…the doctors told me that….that I was pregnant." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mark's eyes about popped out of his head. Pregnant? Evie? He already had Sara and his baby to deal with, but how the hell was he supposed to deal with two pregnant baby mamas? The thought of Evie bearing his child warmed his heart like a cozy fire…but this was too much…His heart suddenly stopped. SHE HAD BEEN WRESTLING THAT NIGHT!

"What?" he yelled.

Evie flinched. "Be strong….be strong…" she kept telling herself.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

She didn't know that Mark thought she IS pregnant…not WAS.

"You were wrestling that night Evie! How could you have been so stupid? You could have hurt the baby! And what…were you on the phone with your new boyfriend in your car? Is that what caused the wreck?" he yelled again.

She stepped back confused and hurt? Boyfriend? Wrestling? Wreck? Stupid? Did he seriously just imply that she didn't care about hurting the baby? And why was he talking like she was still pregnant?

"Mark, I didn't kno-" she began.

"Evie, what's going on?" John asked as he stepped into her room. He could hear Mark's yelling from down the hall.

"None of your damn business, Cena. Now get the hell out of here." Mark said in a harsh tone. He figured that it was Cena, that Evie was with…and though he shouldn't feel upset…he did…

"Hey dickhead I didn't ask YOU…I asked HER…. And when it comes to Evie hurting it IS my business!" he retorted, standing in front of her protectively.

Mark scoffed. He felt so many emotions right now. Anger…rage…jealously…hurt…remorse…and the only way he knew how to deal with them was to shut them off and become a world class asshole.

Cena just glared daggers into Mark.

"Evie, you got a match. Let's go." John said gently.

"Are you insane? She's pregnant! She's not going anywhere!" he boomed while grabbing her arm, yanking her towards him.

John was too confused to be angry. Mark thought she was pregnant?

Evie had enough of this…she didn't want to fight anymore…she looked at Mark calmly, but apparent heartbreak and hurt were in her eyes.

"Mark, please let me go…" she said gently while looking at his hard gripping her arm tightly…again.

Mark quickly let her go, and his eyes widened in horror at the bruise that was already forming on her arm. But what scared him even more was the way Evie reacted. Why wasn't she screaming or fighting back?

John looked at Mark ready to kill, and Evie just swallowed hard. She felt numb. She looked at John and gave him a look. He nodded and left the room. She grabbed her water bottle, and wiped her tears away. She walked over to the door and stopped. Then she turned and looked at Mark with anguish in her eyes.

"I was trying to tell you that the car wreck caused me to have a miscarriage. I wasn't on my phone…I lost control of the wheel when I felt a sharp pain in my side. So don't sweat it…you don't have to worry about me burdening you with another child. You have no attachments to me anymore….It's over." she said through new tears as she left the room.

Mark looked at the door in shock. Miscarriage? He groaned as he put his hands to his face. No…NO! He felt like kicking himself…he basically said that Evie didn't give a damn that she had wrestled when she was pregnant, and he gave her the impression that it was her fault that she got into the wreck. He shook his head and felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He was so f*cking selfish! Why didn't he take into consideration that a baby is what Evie wanted more than anything, and she would never intentionally harm it? Why did he always have to hurt her?

* * *

"Evie, are you ok?" John asked her concerned.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you want me to come out there with you?" he asked.

"No. I'll be okay, John…I promise." she said smiling a little.

He nodded.

"Alright. Be safe out there, baby girl." he said before kissing her cheek and holding her in his arms.

Mark stepped out of Evie's dressing room and stopped short when he saw John hold and kiss Evie. He felt his heart lurch in his chest and nodded in head in submission. So it is John…Alright then…if Evie wanted to move on, then who was he to stop her? He wanted her happy, right?…But if that was the case…then why did Mark feel the want and need to go over there and snatch her in his arms and kiss her senseless and tell her that she was his and his only?

* * *

Macy made her way to the ring, and tried her best to put a smile on her face for the surprised fans. Apparently she became a favorite at her debut a few weeks back.

"It's been awhile…" she said into the microphone earning a ear splitting ovation from her screaming fans.

"Well, I'm back…and I'm ready to get me some…" she said sounding a lot like a female verison of the Undertaker.

"So if any of you ladies…ah hell…even you boys….back there in the locker room are brave enough to fight me…then come on out here and lets….get…it….on…." she said like a badass while dropping her mic and doing air punches while waiting for an opponent.

Oh….she got an opponent, alright…but her opponent was the LAST person she would EVER think about fighting…her eyes widened in shock when she heard their theme song play.

_"AYE! Yo, It's me! It's me! It's DDP!"_

* * *

**Mwahahaha! :) That's it for now folks...I'll be back soon :)**

**Thanks again for reading! :D**

Love you all...


	25. Another Wrong Accusation

**_Last time on Deadman Lovin'..._**

**_"Aye! Yo. It's me! It's me! It's DDP!"_**

* * *

Macy watched with furrowed eyebrows as the old superstar made his way to the ring. Didn't he retire? He grabbed a microphone and smiled sadistically at her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him not intimidated.

"Well it looks like you're not the only one making a return tonight…Macy." he said in a deep thick raspy voice.

"Diamond Dallas Page…to what do I owe this WONDERFUL pleasure?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed a wicked and sickening laugh.

"Well sweetness, word on the street is…you were once Taker's lady." he said matter of factly.

The crowd booed in response and Evie smirked. This guy…

"How do I know that you may ask? Well…I've got my connections. Now you see…I heard that Sara uh…got around the block, if ya know what I mean…well seeing as how you once belonged to the Deadman, I'm guessing you got around yourself." he said while stepping up to her with a teasing smile.

Macy felt his words enrage her. Did this guy just called her a ho? She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

She then turned to the stage as if someone was there and lifted the mic to her lips.

"Don't even think about coming out here to help me…" she said to her friends in the back. She could practically see John and Paul lacing their boots up already.

"I got this…" she said reassuringly.

She turned to face Page again with a death glare.

She felt her adrenaline rush kick in again, and she was pissed the hell off. Who in the blue hell did this fool think he was?

She stalked towards him like predator to prey, and he chuckled and put his hands up in surrender.

"Now now, Macy, no need to be like that, baby! Why don't you let me show you what a real man is like?"

She scoffed and laughed a wicked laugh that sent chills down even Page's spine, although he did good at hiding it.

"And what kind of man would that be, Page? A woman beater?" she asked rhetorically.

He laughed back at her.

"Well seeing as how you got those little bruises on you, I'm guessing you LIKE to play rough." he said with a heel smile.

Macy transformed back into Evie. She thought that he was talking about the old yellow bruises from the car wreck, but when she saw him eye the fresh bruise on her arm she knew what he was talking about.

"Damn it, Mark." she muttered with a sigh of defeat and frustration.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to stay in character.

"Page…I'm not about to humor you with my personal business, alright? But you obviously came out here for a reason…So before I have fun kicking your sorry ass, I suggest you tell me that reason." she threatened trying to say calm.

In truth, she was feeling like an anxiety or panic attack coming on…

"I told you sweetness…I came back here to finish off with you what I started with Sara." he said as if she were dumb.

"Well, she's in the back with Taker right now…so why don't you go finish it off with her and pick another night to become famous?" she asked with a glare while shrugging.

"Oh now Macy, what kind of man do you take me for? I would NEVER put my hands on a pregnant woman." he said sarcastically shocked and appalled.

Macy rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, fair enough." she said.

She sighed and began to pace the ring. She was getting more and more irritated by this fool…and she felt that adrenaline rush course through her body along with anger, pain, fear, guilt, and rage.

Page saw the mixture of emotions play on her face, and that made him smirk.

"Don't be scared Macy…I'll tell you what? Let's get out of here…grab some dinner…and take this to my hotel room…I'll be more gentle there." he said perversely while touching her arm.

She scoffed disgustedly at him and pushed him again.

"I choose the ring." she said with a glare.

Page laughed and nodded his head.

"You sure you can take on all of this? He ain't gonna be so nice, sweetheart." he warned sarcastically.

Macy laughed like a maniac and was satisfied that Page looked a little uneasy right then.

"Page, lemme ask you something…seeing as how you know just SO MUCH about me…why don't you tell me who my favorite wrestler growing up was?" she asked with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Stone Cold?" he guessed.

"EEEECHHH." she said making a buzzard sound.

"Wrong answer. It was The Rock…now ya see…The Rock had some pretty amazing catch phrases…but there was one that stuck with me all of these years…wanna guess what it was?" she asked with a shit eating grin.

"Do you smell what The Rock is cooking?" he asked with a shrug.

She laughed wickedly and shook her head.

"Wrong again…no…it was actually.." she said with a dramatic pause.

She looked at the crowd with a sweet smile before looking back to Page with a sudden dark glare that nearly made him wet himself.

She held out the palm of her hand.

"JUST….BRING IT." she said while doing The Rock's infamous hand gesture whenever he said that.

The crowd cheered wildly, and Page just smirked.

"Macy…I'm beggin' ya baby…make me FAMOUS!" he said before dropping his mic and suddenly slapping her across her face.

Macy was barely moved by the slap, but she was HEATED. She cocked her head to the side, and decided to play mind games with Page, by flashing a heartbreaking smile.

Page looked at her suspiciously and before he knew what (literally) hit him, she speared him into the corner of the ring and started kicking and punching him like a mad man!

After a few moments of Macy having the upper hand, he finally pushed her off of him sending her flying into the middle of the ring. The breath was knocked out of her from the rough contact. He got his hands into her hair and started tossing her around like a rag doll and trash talking her. She noticed the word "Sara" being tossed around a few number of times as he kicked and punched her.

* * *

"That stupid son of a bitch!" Mark muttered at the TV while massaging Sara's swollen feet while she was in her own little world listening to music.

Mark was seething. What the hell was Page doing here? He watched the entire encounter go down, and he was shocked yet proud when Evie stood her ground with him. But this was PAGE. The psychotic son of a bitch that put his hands on Sara a few years back. And now he was putting his hands on Evie? He was about to go out and help her regardless of what she had said…but something told him she didn't needs his, or anyone's help. He just hoped he was right.

* * *

Macy was screaming out in pain as he gave her a few chair shots to the back. Part of her wished that one of the boys would come help her, but the little voice inside her head told her not to give up. So she decided to kick him in his nuts.

He stepped back in agonizing pain and she began to regain power. She punched and kicked him, but somehow he got her neck wrapped around his arms and gave her his infamous Diamond Cutter!

Macy pretended to be knocked out, but the truth was she wasn't even hurting that much. But she decided to play along. She felt Page's weight go on top of her, right before the ref made the 3 count, she shocked everyone by flipping herself over and putting Page in the hell's gate submission hold! She let him go when she felt him begin to fade. She grabbed him by his hair and stood up. She did her "Wings of Love" move on him and he was out cold…she kicked him a few more times in his side before pinning him…

1.…2.…..3!

Macy shook her head and smiled in disbelief as a shortened version of her theme song played. She grabbed her microphone and slumped herself in the corner against the ring post breathing rapidly. She was more strong than she thought…but she HAD it with men thinking they could trample all over her.

"Now you listen, and you listen good, boy. The next time you plan on bringing yourself around here…make sure that your mouth don't write checks that your ass can't cash." she spat breathlessly from her battle.

The crowd cheered as she stood up and headed out of the ring. She stopped short and looked at Page's shriveled body and went to stand over him.

"And one more thing?" she said menacingly before squatting near his face.

"I, am NOT..Sara." she said with ice in her voice before she dropped her mic down on him. She shook her head and pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes like a badass as she made her way up the ramp.

"M-Macy…" Page muttered into the mic.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips. Page suddenly smiled and Macy turned around because he seemed to be stalling.

"Tell me something girl…who was better in the shack? Taker?….or your Daddy's boss."

The act was broken. Evie stopped in her tracks and felt a sharp breath escape her mouth. What the hell? A sudden rush of betrayal and hurt coursed through her body.

Mark…

Who else could have told him? Page, Mark and Sara had the most history In this company…

She slowly turned her head and looked back at his satisfied smirk and shook her head and glared at him before walking backstage.

As soon as she was behind the curtain she went on a rampage in the search for Mark. She ignored all of the curious and sympathetic looks from her friends that knew her secret.

She automatically went to his dressing room and kicked the door open not even bothering to knock.

Mark saw the look of betrayal and heartbreak on her face, along with angry tears streaming down her cheeks, and he winced.

To Evie, the wince was a confirmation of her beliefs.

"You told him?...How could you?…" she accused in such a heartbroken tone that Mark felt like dying on the spot.

"Page? Out of all people….PAGE?"

"Evie, I didn't…" he said frantically.

"Then who the hell did!" she bellowed out.

He lifted his shoulders, shook his head, and opened his mouth helplessly as if he could miraculously come up with an answer.

Evie tore her gaze to Sara who was too wrapped up in her phone to even acknowledge her presence. Evie noted that she looked about ready to pop…a feeling of envy hit her like a ton of bricks…but she quickly shoved it aside.

Evie looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow and an accusing look.

"Evie, please…I promise you…I didn't tell Page anything…I don't know who did…I didn't do it…" he said helplessly.

Evie looked into his eyes for the truth, and she knew…She closed her eyes and rubbed her clasped hands up and down her nose. She knew Mark was telling the truth…

She opened her eyes, pursed her lips and nodded in submission. But this wasn't over…This was the perfect time to make him feel like the jackass he was acting like. She stole a quick glance to Sara and remembered that time in his living room…crazy bitch.

"Remember that feeling the next time you accuse someone of doing something they didn't do…" she said vengefully before she turned her stare back to Sara indicating what she was talking about.

Mark furrowed his eyesbrows, and his eyes had guilt in them.

"Evie, I-"

"Forget it…" she said with a defeated sigh as she left his dressing room.

After being consoled by John and Paul, she finally headed back to her hotel…but the million dollar question burned in her mind…

If Mark hadn't told Page about Damon…who the hell did?

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**_I'm back ;) Sorry for ANOTHER long hiatus..._**

**_I've already written the last chapter of this story! All I have to do is type the others up and upload them! There's ABOUT 6-7 more chapters...that enough? Hope so ;)_**  
**_Thanks you guys for reading :)_**

**_BTW? In case some of you haven't noticed..."Macy" is kind of like the American Badgirl, female version of Mark._**

**_...and "Wings of Love" is Michelle McCool's finishing move. (Undertaker's wife)_**

**_The dialogue that Macy uses in the ring will most likely be partially REAL Undertaker material from back in his Big Evil days..._**

**_I'll try to upload a few more chapters tomorrow..I MIGHT just upload the first chapter to Cowboy Casanova tomorrow too! _**

**_We'll see ;)_**

**_Thanks again, guys! I'll be back soon! :) _**


	26. Evie's Revelation

**I'm back! :) Hope I wasn't gone too long. Haven't really been busy lately, but I've actually changed plans a little bit...Cowboy Casanova is going to be put on hold for a little bit...you'll see why soon enough ;)**

**The Wish List will be updated SOON! hopefully later on today! :)**

**I've been gone for a few days longer than planned because I've changed some parts of the story...enjoy this filler chapter, and hopefully later today I'll post another one that WILL be more interesting :)**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and favoriting my stories and me, you guys. :)**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Evie and Mark didn't talk at all. They both avoided each other not really being able to talk about what had happened to her in the ring with Page…or about the miscarriage. Evie was getting frustrated…why was it so hard to talk to him? And why was she still in love with him? Half of her felt the desire to rip his balls off, but…the other half just wanted to slap him hard and then kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She was just getting ready to go back to her hotel room after a pretty rough match with Nidia, but Stephanie stopped her.

"Evie, we're all meeting in the conference room…do you have a few minutes?" she asked nicely.

She was still wearing her red devilish outfit with her hair neatly straightened. She was a mess, but still looked pretty cute.

"Sure." she said back with a smile.

Evie grabbed her duffle bag and followed her to the conference room.

When Evie walked into the room she saw Mark sitting in the front of the room. The tables were set up in a U shape, and Mark was smack in the center. Their eyes met as if he had sensed her presence. She quickly looked away and ran straight into Cena.

Mark looked at her and his heart went into overdrive. She looked so damn adorable in her wrestling outfit. He just wanted to walk over there and hold her close against him. But then he saw her run into John, and he sighed. How could he let her walk into the arms of another man? He looked away as regret and heartbreak ate at him.

'Woah woah woah, easy baby girl. You alright?" John asked while holding her and rubbing her back.

Evie sighed and nodded her head.

"Sit with me?" he asked her.

She flashed a small smile and nodded her head.

She took his hand and lead her to one of the long sides to sit down. She sat in between Paul and John.

"Hey little one." Paul said playfully while ruffling her hair.

She playfully glared and smoothed the little bump out. He laughed at her and hugged her quickly.

"Attention everyone." Stephanie called out with a smile.

Paul smiled and got up to join her, much to Evie and John's confusion.

"Umm, baby girl, do you know what this meetings about?" he asked her with a confused face.

She shrugged and gave him the same look.

Mark was watching the two interact, and although he would never admit it…he was jealous as hell. John had his arm draped around her shoulder, and he called her…baby girl? Why did he have the urge to rip his hands off and tongue out? He sighed. She knew he shouldn't be mad. He and Sara were doing alright…ever since Evie's run in with Page a few weeks ago, she seemed to always do her best to please him. He smiled slightly as he thought of her. Maybe things were best now that he and Evie had separated…at least…that's what he tried telling himself.

Stephanie cleared her throat and began the meeting.

"Thanks for coming you guys. This should be pretty quick. Nothing formal or anything. But uh…as many of you know…Paul and I have been together for quite some time…" she began.

Evie smiled and furrowed her eyebrows in suspense. She saw Stephanie blush..

Paul chuckled and put an arm around her.

"We're getting married." she said.

Evie and John smiled at each other. And everyone in the room clapped.

'We're inviting you to a 1 week vacation to our mansion in Connecticut, and our wedding will be held on the last day…"

She put the clipboard she was holding on to on the table near where Mark was sitting.

"For all those who can make it, just sign your names on this paper so we know who's gonna be there and need a room. But before you do…Paul and I would like to bring a certain someone up here." she said smiling.

Stephanie turned to Evie and she motioned her to come up.

"Evie…would you like to be my maid of honor?" she asked beaming with so much pride and joy that she didn't have the heart to say no.

Evie's eyes sparkled with delight and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Seriously?"

Stephanie nodded and smiled.

"Of course Steph! You know I will!" she squealed before hugging her.

The audience smiled at the two and they clapped. Evie looked at Paul and ran to go hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"Congrats, Pauly!' she said before leaping into his waiting arms.

He chuckled.

"Thanks little one."

"So who's your best man going to be?" he asked.

"Shawn of course." he said smiling.

She nodded in understanding and he let her down.

"Alright…now everyone who's coming…just sign this paper so we can get the rooms settled out. Evie, are you rooming with anyone?" Stephanie asked before writing her name down for her on the clipboard paper.

"Ummm…if I need to then sure." she replied more as a question than as a statement.

"She can room with me." John said coming up from behind her.

Evie smiled then nodded.

"Yeah, ok. Sounds good."

Mark clenched his fist and furrowed his eyebrows in envy.

Stephanie nodded at the two. John stayed behind to chill with the guys. Evie said goodbye everyone and grabbed her duffle. She headed to her rental car, not knowing that someone was following her.

As soon as she opened the door, a huge hand came down from behind her and closed it shut.

She gasped and was about to scream, but one of the huge hands clamped down on her mouth.

"Easy easy easy…it's just me." a husky voice said in her ear.

She instantly relaxed hearing the voice and nodded. The person let go of her mouth and she turned around slowly.

"Mark?" she asked in shock and confusion while trying to catch her breath.

He nodded.

"Can we talk for a second?" he asked with a quiet, smooth voice.

She looked around as if searching for someone, and then looked back to him and nodded.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Evie." he said strongly.

She looked at him confused at first…sorry about what? And as if he sensed her question, he replied…

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted…I didn't know…" he said trailing off helplessly

Evie sighed and nodded her head. He was talking about the miscarriage.

"I forgive you…" she said truthfully with a slight smile.

Mark looked at her incredulously. That was it?

"Why?" he asked in shock.

She full on grinned by now. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Because I don't want to live my life holding grudges or hating people…no matter how much pain they may have caused me." she said with a shrug.

Mark shook his head. This isn't what he expected. He expected her to slap him…or at least tell him to take his apology and shove it where the sun don't shine. Evie saw the look in his eyes…

"It's ok, Mark…I get it…you have no idea how much I get it…complicated baby drama? Check. Complicated ex..es? Major check. Complicated life in general? Check. It's alright…I've accepted the fact that some things in life just aren't meant to be…us included."

He pursed his lips trying to prevent himself from interrupting her rant. Instead he just nodded, telling her to continue.

"Whether you believe it or not, or whether you felt the same way or not…I did fall in love with you…faster than I've fallen for everyone in my life…and you know what's funny?" she asked.

She opened her door and sat down. She took a deep breath before looking into his eyes with tears brimming in hers.

"I don't regret any of it…the horseback rides…the love we made…the motorcycle ride…the meadow…I'd say it was all worth it." she said smiling a tad bit.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of telling Page…I do believe you, Mark."

Mark looked at her with a pain filled expression that broke her heart. Evie felt tears trickle down her face.

"I'll see you soon." she said waving with a small hint of a smile before driving off.

As soon as her car disappeared, Mark raked his hands through his short hair. It was true that he and Sara were doing ok…but he couldn't deny what he still felt towards Evie…what he never STOPPED feeling for her…and that was love…

* * *

**Cheesy ain't it ;) Lol I know this probably isn't my best chapter...but I promise you the next one WILL be more interesting! I'm just to sleepy to type anymore :P (it's like 3:00 am where im at :P) So stay tuned and I will be back soon :)**

**Thanks again you guys!**


	27. Coming Clean Pt 1

*1 month later*

Evie was just arriving at the McMahon-Levesque mansion is Greenwich, trying to look as excited as she could for her friends. But the truth was…she was getting more anxious by the minute. She found out about a month back that Sara had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Angela Calaway. Mark had been gone on personal leave to take care of his daughter and girlfriend and she hadn't seen him since that night he talked-…well…attempted to talk to her in front of her car. She questioned why he hadn't married Sara yet, but let her curiosity slide. She shouldn't care…but she did. She rubbed her lower belly and sighed…if only.

She finally made her way up to the large door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later she was greeted by a glowing Stephanie.

"Evie! Hey girl!" she said smiling before ushering her inside the house.

Evie looked around in shock and admiration and smiled. The house was one of those medieval column, two staircase/balcony, type of mansions that any woman would love to have.

"You have a beautiful house, Steph." she said in awe.

"Thanks…hey, c'mon, I'll show you to your room. John's putting his stuff away right now. He should still be there." she said.

She nodded and followed behind her.

"Knock knock." Stephanie said smiling while opening the door slowly.

John turned around and smiled when he saw Evie.

"Hey baby girl." he said before hugging her.

"I'll leave you two to unpack." Stephanie said before leaving the room.

Evie dropped her duffle on the ground and plopped herself down on the bed and groaned.

John laughed at her.

"What's the matter? You tired?" he asked jokingly.

"No…" she replied quietly.

John looked at her and realized what was going through her mind. He plopped himself on the bed beside her and sighed himself.

"C'mere." he said while opening his arms.

Evie crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest and left a hand on his heart as he wrapped his arms around her.

"When they come…I'll be right here beside you, ok?"

Evie nodded. It felt nice lying in someones arms again…she almost forgot what it felt like to be held in bed…she missed it.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Mark, I told you I- oh, I'm sorry…we must have the wrong room." a voice said sarcastically.

Evie looked at the door and her eyes narrowed in despair. It was Mark and Sara…with their baby girl.

"It's fine guys…Maybe you're the next room down." John suggested while letting sit up.

Mark watched them, and his heart lurched in envy. John holding Evie…in a bed. The job that he once had…the job that he begrudgingly fired himself from.

"Yeah, c'mon Sara let's go." he said before putting his arm around her and leading her out the door.

Evie sighed. This was gonna be one loooooooooong week.

* * *

*Later That Night*

Evie and John took a nap after the run in with Mark and Sara, and were just finished getting ready for the evening festivities. They headed downstairs with his arm around her.

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake up." Stephanie said jokingly before putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, we were tired." Evie said embarrassed.

Her eyes subconsciously looked over to the small baby in Sara's arms, and her eyesbrows furrowed in confusion. This baby looked nothing like Mark…This baby had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a heart shape face, whereas Mark was a natural redhead with green eyes, with an oval shaped face structure. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Her thoughts were interrupted when…

"Auntie Evie!" a little voice yelled.

Evie looked down and saw Stacy Keibler's neice, Liberty Keibler who Stace often brought on the road with her. She was an angel…

"Hi there, Libby." she said happily while scooping her up.

Everyone in the room smiled at the scene. They all smiled at the scene. Everyone knew Evie adored Libby, and the feeling was mutual.

"Auntie Evie, I heard Aunt Stacy say that you was ussposed to have a baby…why inn't your tummy big?" she asked curiously.

The entire room fell silent, and Mark's heart beat faster than a hummingbirds wings.

"Libery Rose!" Stacy said embarrassed and guilty.

Evie seemed to be the only one not troubled by the question. She smiled understandingly and shook her head.

"It's ok, Stace." she said reassuringly.

Evie smiled at the confused child and set her on her feet. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath trying to find the best way to explain this to her.

"Munchkin, did Mommy or Daddy ever tell you about the place where Angel's live?" she asked with an easy expression.

Libby nodded her head.

"You mean Heaven?"

Evie smiled and nodded her head. The little girl was smart.

"Yes honey…Heaven. Well…Auntie Evie's baby went to Heaven."

Libby frowned and turned slightly pale.

"She died?" she asked heartbroken.

Evie tried her best to keep her tears at bay.

"Yeah baby…she died. But It's alright, ok? She's happy where she's at now…and I have a Little Angel watching over me…" she said with a stray tear running down her cheek, which Libby wiped away with her small thumb causing Evie to smile.

She looked around the room and saw everyone's sympathetic faces. Mark looked like he was a man about to be burnt at the stake. Evie furrowed her eyebrows for a second. Then she looked back at Libby and smiled slightly

"We all do…" she said.

"But Auntie Evie…if you didn't see your baby…how did you it was a girl?"

Evie stole another quick glance to Mark who looked like he was interested in her answer as well. She looked back at Libby and smiled again.

"There're just some things that a Mommy knows, Munchkin. One day you'll understand." she said shrugging.

Libby nodded.

"What would you have named her?" she asked curiously.

Evie bit her lip as the name she had wanted to pick for her child ran through her mind.

"I would have named her, Nani." she said smiling.

Part of her hoped that Libby wouldn't ask who the baby's father was…that would be too much for her…

Libby smiled at the name and suddenly crushed Evie into a hug.

The room filled up with love again and everyone smiled.

"I like that name a lot." Libby said in approval.

Evie smiled and pinched her cute little nose causing the little girl to giggle.

"Ya know something, Munchkin? Auntie Evie likes it too."

* * *

Dinner was great. Evie was being reacquainted with her old friends that got drafted to Raw, like Trish, Brock, and Bill. She was careful to avoid Mark's gaze, but she swore she felt him burn holes into her at one point or another. She stole a glance at Angela and still couldn't help but feel that uneasy feeling in her stomach...she really didn't look ANYTHING like Mark..but...for some reason the little girl looked familiar...the little girl almost looked like I-

"Is there a reason you're staring at my daughter?" Sara suddenly asked, interrupting her thought completely.

Evie blinked back to the present and looked at Sara in surprise.

"I was just admiring her beauty, Sara…jeez I didn't know it was a crime. " she said while shaking her head and playing around with her plate of salad, suddenly losing her appetite.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Bitch." she muttered under her breath.

Evie suddenly smashed her hands on the table surprising every single person in the room and stood up.

"Damn it, Sara what the hell is your problem!" she yelled out loud shocking everyone around her. She thanked the Heavens that Little Libby was taking a nap.

"I've tried being civil with you…hell…I've tried just flat out ignoring you! But I'm SICK and TIRED of you running your bitchy mouth when I am doing absolutely NOTHING wrong! What more do you want from me, huh? You got Mark…you got a baby…"

She suddenly became somber.

"What more could you possibly want?" she asked flinging her hands up in defeat.

Sara just smirked.

"What more do I want? I want you to get your pity wanting, fake pain acting, Daddy boss screwing self out of my face." she said.

Evie's eyes narrowed in rage and she about charged at her. John quickly put her arms around her stopping the attack,

"Evie, EVIE take it easy." he said.

She instantly calmed down, but pushed him off of her.

She glared daggers into Sara's eyes before doing the smart thing and backing up.

Sara started laughing again.

"Damn Evie…your Father's boss must have been one desperate man. I don't see what any man would see in you. I mean, you're as fat as a cow." Sara said simply.

Everyone looked at Evie, expecting her to charge again, but she shocked them all by just smirking and putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I'm not as skinny as you Sara…but I think that what guys see in me is that fact that I'm not a two timing whore who cheated on her husband, who she was supposed to love." Evie said nonchalantly and felt a sense of self pride when the smirk was wiped off Sara's face.

She turned around but stopped short, she turned to face Sara again.

"And just so you know, I didn't "screw" my Father's boss…he raped me, you bitch." she spat menacingly while walking away ignoring the gasps people around her made.

* * *

Evie walked outside and let her anger slowly subside. She walked into the McMahon's front lawn and sat down next to a huge white oak tree. She put her head into her hands and to her surprise, she felt hot tears trickle down her cheek.

"Princess?" a voice asked her.

She sniffled and looked up. Bill.

"Hey, Bill." she said.

He sighed in sympathy and sat down next to her.

"Princess, why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly.

She shook her head and sniffled again.

"You were on Raw…and I didn't want to tell you through the phone…I jus-.." she said quickly.

He put and arm around her, pulled her close, and kissed her forehead.

"Easy honey…it's ok, I understand. I know you trust me." he said softly.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I do…I really do…I just didn't want to relive old memories at the time…only a few others know but…I guess it's time to tell everyone…" she said nervously.

He shook his head.

"Honey, you don't have to tell anybody anything…" he said reassuringly.

She shook her head in objection.

"Bill, you guys are the only family I have left…The least I owe you all is an explantion…"

He sighed and patted her hand.

"You sure about this?" he asked uncertain.

She nodded her head and looked down.

"…There's also something I need to add…" she said nervously.

She fiddled with her fingers and shook internally, as the memory she tried so hard to forget, came back to life once again. She hadn't brought this part up of the story in a long time…15 years to be exact…she wouldn't allow herself to. It was like a part of her brain completely deleted it from it's storage. But now it was time to come clean…

"What?" he asked confused.

She stood up form the tree and took a deep breath.

"You'll see…"


	28. Coming Clean Pt 2

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this two chapter saga :) Thanks for reading! Please review if you read it, and lemme know what you think! I'll be back soon :)**

* * *

Both Evie and Bill walked back into the kitchen where they were met with everyone's concerned eyes.

"I'd like for you all to meet me in the den…" she said quietly.

Everyone nodded and followed behind her.

Evie sat down in the rocking chair, and the others sat down on either the couches, love seats…or the floor.

She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Some of you already know this…but for those who don't, I was raped by my Father's boss Damon, when I was 9." she said surprisingly calm. She cried enough over this stupid bastard already. She didn't want to cry anymore…

Everyone looked at her with shocked but sympathetic eyes. All besides the ones who knew already.

"But there's something else that I didn't bring up…to anyone."

She looked at Mark

"Not even you." she admitted.

He cocked his head slightly and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She looked down at her hands and fiddled with her thumbs.

"I lied."

John looked at her with an uneasy glance…he saw the anxiety on her face.

"For those of you that already knew about this…the story that I told you was that he raped me and beat me once…and that my father never found out about it.." she said nervously.

She squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips as the memories that she buried so deep inside her soul, resurfaced.

"But the truth is…is that he didn't only rape me…he…he kidnapped me."

They eyes of the already known popped open with shock and horror. Mark felt his blood boil with disgust and hatred towards Damon even more, but he was also hurt…why hadn't Evie told him this?

"Evie-." John said.

"Let me finish…" she insisted softly.

"He made me do things…" she said while closing her eyes and swallowing hard.

She felt someone take her hand. She opened her eyes and found Trish's comforting and sympathetic eyes bore into hers. She nodded in reassurance at her distressed friend.

"When my father found out, he came looking for me…he found me at an abandoned shack somewhere down in Houston…Damon had kept me there for nearly a week…my mom…she really did pass away…peacefully. And with me being the only thing my Dad had left…he nearly went ballistic. When he found me…he and Damon fought…"

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She wiped away a stray tear that had started flowing down her cheek.

"After he kept my father down…He brought out a gun." she said.

Trish rubbed her hand comfortingly as her voice began to crack, and more tears flowed down her cheek.

"I didn't know what to do…I was petrified…and Damon he…he took the gun when he got my father down…and he…he shot him…he shot him in his stomach." she let out a shaky breath. The bad news wasn't even there yet.

"Evie, stop…" John begged. He had goosebumps on his arms.

"I'm almost finished." she reassured him while wiping her tears away again.

"My dad looked at me…and the last words he said to me were…'I love you my Kale'a'…it was his nickname for me...it means joy in Hawaiian." she whispered.

"Damon killed my father right in front of me…and I didn't do anything about it…"she said while burying her face in her hands as the guilt she had forced herself to completely forget, ate at her like a biker man eats a steak dinner.

The room was so silent, that the smallest sound would have many anyone jump.

"After a few minutes, Damon came towards me…and almost began to attack me, but the gun somehow got into my possession…and…and I…I killed him…" she continued.

Everyones eyes widened in shock, and Trish put a hand over her mouth.

"I shot him right in the heart…" she whispered while looking ahead at nothing in particular. It was like she was watching the play of events on a TV.

She suddenly broke out of her trance and faced everyone's shocked faces.

"I'll understand if you guys want me to leave…not just here…but the company…but please understand that I did what I did to survive…"

Paul and John both looked at her with blank stares. Trish backed up slowly with wide eyes. She sighed and at looked at Mark and he looked like he was mad enough to spit nails.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked though gritted teeth.

She shook her head.

"Mark, I MADE myself forget about this for 15 years…I never told anyone.." she said helplessly.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face while pacing. He was upset...but he hurt Evie with his words too many times already...he didn't want to hurt her anymore...

Evie walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I didn't mean to lie to you…or anyone…but I don't regret doing what I did." she said firmly.

He looked at her like he was about to say something, but someone else interrupted.

"I think she needs to leave. I don't want my daughter exposed to a murderer." Sara said wickedly while glaring at Evie.

Stephanie looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Sara, but that's not your call to make. If you want to leave with Angela, then by all means, don't let the door hit you on your way out…but Evie's not going anywhere."

Evie snapped her head up and a glimmer of hope shined in her eyes.

"I'm not?"

Stephanie flashed a sympathetic smile and shook her head as she walked over and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Of course not, Honey. None of this was your fault, alright? I just…I just wish someone was there to help you…now that I know the truth, I can't even imagine how lonely you must have been growing up. I wish someone could have been there for you." she said while rubbing Evie's arm comfortingly

Evie sighed and looked at her.

"There were…2 people in fact. But they left me too." she said looking at Mark.

Mark winced and looked away from her.

Trish and Paul came to hug Evie.

"Sweetheart, we will NEVER leave you…ok? We're your family! And family sticks together til the end…alright?" Paul asked.

Evie smiled and nodded her head.

She walked out of Paul and Trish's arms and went over to John who still had a blank look on his face.

"John?" she asked hesitantly with pleading eyes.

He looked at her still blankly, and stepped up to her.

She looked up at him nervously and before she knew what happened he pulled her into his arms for a warm, gentle, and much needed hug.

"I'll always love you, Evelyn…no matter what." he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and smiled at him. He only ever called her by her real name when he was being honest.

"I love you too John."

* * *

*Later that night*

Evie was walking in the woods…just thinking. John and the boys were all in the den playing a game of poker, so she snuck away just to get her thoughts together.

She sat against a tree with her head in her hands when she heard a twig snap as if someone or something had stepped on it. Her head snapped up and she quickly stood on her feet. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and a little bit of fear.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

There was no other answer besides a rush of cold wind, and THAT scared her more than any words ever could.

"Hello?" she asked aloud again.

She shook her head and thought she was crazy. She walked back to the mansion and was greeted by Paul.

"Evelyn Maria Salvatore, where were you?" he asked full of concern.

"Chill out Daddy, I was just in the woods." she said sarcastically.

Paul sighed and pulled her into the house.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Evie knew what he was really asking her.

"You seem to ask me that a lot." he said chuckling nervously trying to avoid the question.

Paul raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, catching her act. She sighed.

"No, ok? I'm not…but like always…I will be soon. It-it did kinda help…you know…getting it off of my chest…I just hated reliving it." she said with a tired smile.

"Alright…well…go on up to bed. You're dead on your feet." he said scoldingly.

Evie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"See you tomorrow." she said before kissing his cheek and walking into the living room.

Evie caught her breath when she saw Mark. He was sitting down with a restless Libby in his arms and she couldn't help but smile. He looked a little lost since he wasn't used to dealing with 5 year olds yet.

"Auntie Evie…" she said whining.

She smiled and walked over and knelt down next to them on one knee.

"Hey there Munchkin…where's Aunt Stacy?" she asked curiously.

"She went with Aunt Stephy…Can I go to sleep?" she asked while rubbing her tired eyes.

Mark pursed his lips trying to hide his smile. The kid was cute.

She grinned and nodded her head.

"Sure thing, baby." she said extending her arms.

Mark gave the little girl over to Evie.

"Uncle Mark, can you come wiff us?" she asked cutely.

Evie was floored and so was he.

"Umm…sure Darlin'." he said perplexed.

"Mark, she isn't your daughter...so she's not your problem…" Sara protested.

He sighed and looked at her.

"Sara, I'm just going to help her sleep…" he said slightly irritated before leading Evie upstairs.

Once they got into Stacy's room, Evie opened the covers and gingerly laid Libby down. She yawned and held onto one of Mark's big hands leading him to lay down next to her, propped on one elbow.

"Auntie Evie, could you sing me a song?" she asked with her eyes slowly closing.

Evie smiled and pulled the overs over Mark and Libby.

"Sure Munchkin."

Libby smiled softly and snuggled close to Mark's side.

_"A dream is a wish, your heart makes…when, your fast asleep…"_

Mark's eyes widened in shock, and his heart melted…she had the voice of an Angel.

_"In dreams you will lose, your heartache…whatever, you wish for you keep…"_

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday…your rainbow will come smiling through…no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing…the dream that you wish…will come true…"_

Mark blinked back to reality when Libby put her head on his chest. He smiled down at the sleeping child. Evie smiled, but her heart lurched in envy…was it normal to feel jealous of a little girl? She continued to sing.

_"A dream is a wish, your heart makes…when, you're feeling small…"_

_"Alone in the night you whisper, thinking no one, can hear you, when all…"_

_"You wake, with the morning sunlight…to find fortune that is smiling on you…don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow...the dream that you wish…will come…...true."_

She smiled and gently tore Libby away from Mark. She laid her on her back and kissed her forehead.

"G'night Munchkin."

Mark watched Evie with adoration while she looked down at Libby with a maternal expression. She was a natural…

Evie turned off the night lamp and began to walk away before she felt a hand gently grab her arm.

She turned to face Mark with confused eyebrows.

"Can we talk?" he asked gently.

She sighed and nodded her head turning back towards the door.

Then, before she knew what hit her…

...everything went black.


	29. Vacation From Hell Pt 1

**Back with another 2 chapter saga! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Last time on Deadman Lovin'...**

**"Then, before she knew what hit her...**

**...everything went black."**

* * *

Evie found herself dressed in a white summer type of grown like the one you see in fantasy pictures, and her black curly hair was flowing freely down her back. She was in the woods again.

"Evelyn…" a voice called out to her.

She swore she felt her heart stop beating…She turned around and her eyes widened in horror.

"Daddy?" she asked in shock. She was surprised at her voice…it was echoing.

He looked at her with a sad smile as he was laying on the ground, looking at her with the same look he gave her 15 years ago.

"I miss you, my Kale'a." he whispered.

She began to cry and she ran towards him, but she suddenly stopped because her feet were practically glued to the ground…

She looked in her Father's eyes and shook her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Daddy…" she whispered. She had failed him again.

He suddenly frowned at her and said.

"You have to stop him, Kale'a…" he warned her.

Evie looked at him confused.

'Stop who?"

He slowly began to smile at her, much to her horror.

"Wake up, Evie…" he said.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was his mouth that was speaking the words…but it wasn't his voice…

"Wake up…" the voice said again.

Her senses started tingling then and she shot her eyes open and breathed rapidly. She looked at who was in front of her and found it was Mark who had woken her up…the voice was his…

"Hey hey hey…calm down, it was just a dream."

She put the back of her hand over her eyes and tried to slow her heart beat down.

"Where's Libby?" she asked frantically.

"Shh...She's alright…we put her to sleep, remember?" he said gently.

She let out a shaky breath and nodded. The effects of her nightmare were still taking its toll, but the scary thing was…she couldn't remember what she had dreamt about. But she knew it had something to do with her Father.

That's when she noticed a sharp pain on her forehead.

"What the hell happened to me?" she asked confused as she sat up slowly.

"You tripped and knocked yourself out." Mark said as he moved a stray of hair behind her ear while examining her head more carefully.

She sighed and looked over at John.

"I'm ok…" she said to both of them.

"What did you dream about? You were shaking.." Mark asked concerned.

He felt her stiffen and saw her wince.

"It was about my Dad…" she said softly.

He furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed hard.

"What made you think about him?" he asked.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if the answer was as clear as day.

Mark sighed and decided to man up.

"Give us a minute, Cena?"

John furrowed his eyebrows about to protest.

"John it's ok." Evie said reassuringly.

He sighed and left the room while shaking his head.

"Darlin' I'm sor-"

"You don't need to say you're sorry…you didn't do anything."

He let out a breath and nodded his head.

"I'll admit that I was about to say something stupid that I'd have regretted…but I didn't…because I didn't want to hurt you. But either way…I am sorry."

Evie smiled a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. But inside, her heart was pounding in happiness that Mark had the decency to care about hurting her.

"Ya know, you seem to be saying that a lot." she said as she leaned against the headboard.

She was shocked when Mark crawled over next to her and did the same thing, but she didn't stop him.

"Well, it's because I have a lot to be sorry for…" he said matter of factly.

She looked down and nodded.

"Like what?" she asked casually.

For a few seconds, he didn't say anything..

"I think you know what." he said flatly.

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Mark, stop…it's oka-"

"No, it's not…but for what it's worth…Thanks." he said offering a small smile.

She smiled and took his hand.

"You have a temper…I understand…I lived through it for awhile, remember?" she asked with a small chuckle.

He chuckled himself and shook his head smiling at her.

"I hate fighting with you like this…" she said softly.

"We were fighting?" he asked sarcastically hurt while clutching his hand to his heart.

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"You know what I meant." she said smiling a little bit.

Mark nodded and suddenly turned serious.

"I…feel the same way." he agreed while taking her other hand in his.

She looked down at them at nodded.

He looked down at her and knew what he had to do, even though he wanted so much more than what he was about to ask for…

"So Darlin'…If you really forgive me like you say you do…can we…start fresh? Be friends?" he asked.

Evie smiled before she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Of course we can." she said.

Mark knew that this hug probably didn't mean anything to her. But to him, it meant the world. To have her in his arms one more time was all he ever asked for…maybe this whole "friendship" thing could work out after all.

"Thanks, Darlin'."

Evie pulled back and flashed a small smile which he returned gladly.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked as he stood cautiously.

Evie nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, I think so…John's coming back in soon." she said with an uneasy laugh.

He nodded and headed towards the door, trying not to show his envy.

"Mark?" she suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you and I are ok now…" she said with such a small voice that Mark's heart melted like butter.

He smirked at her and tipped off an imaginary hat to her.

"Me too…sweet dreams, little lady." he said before heading out.

"Goodnight Mark…"

* * *

The next morning, Evie woke up in contentment. She smiled as the conversation she and Mark shared replayed in her mind. She looked over next to her and realized that John wasn't there. She walked over to the window and lightly giggled when she saw everyone down in the pool. Mark was among one of them, and he was playing a rough game of pool tag with Paul and Bradshaw. She watched with a watery mouth. The man was chiseled like a Greed God. He caught her eye and smiled at her while motioning for her to join them. She smiled back and nodded while putting her 10 fingers up, indicating how long it would be before she came down. She got dressed in a cute, but conservative two piece baby pink bikini that hugged her newly toned body perfectly. She put her hair in tight braided pigtails before heading downstairs.

She had put on of John's white muscle tank tops that swallowed her. She waved to everyone that saw her and she talked to the girls for a few minutes. She walked along the edge of the pool checking to see how deep the pool was. To her horror, it went all the way up to 15 feet. Well. She had better stay in the 8th foot area. She walked over to an open pool chair and sat down watching everyone have fun.

"C'mon Evie, come and join us!" Rey Mysterio said.

She smiled and nodded as she took off the big tank top. Mark's mouth about dropped to the center of the earth. DAMN she looked good enough to eat…he sighed and tried to concentrate on anything but ripping her two piece off and devouring her like a steak dinner.

She took her white flip flops off and walked carefully over to the shallow(ish) end.

She jumped in and swam around underwater. She jolted when she felt someone tickle her sides through the water. Quickly turning around, she found the culprit to be none other than Mark William Calaway. He was looking at her with playful amused eyes. She playfully slapped his arm and he smiled at her. He began making silly fishy faces underwater and she made bubbles when she laughed. He smiled at her. She smiled back before waving and swimming off somewhere else.

For the next 20 minutes, she had a blast playing with everyone in the pool, but a few people decided to take a break. She was one of them. She decided to sit down on the edge of the pool chair and watch whoever was in the pool. Unknown to her, Sara was upstairs in hers and Marks guest room, watching her with a glare.

Evie stook up and turned her back on the pool to put her bottle of sunscreen away. Before she knew what happened, she was being lifted effortlessly into someone's arms, bridal style. She yelped out in surprise.

She looked at who it was and smiled when she saw that it was just Randy. He was one of her close friends, and he was crazy and mischievous at times, but he had a good heart.

"What are you doing Randy?" she asked with a giggle.

Instead of replying, he began walking fast and passed the shallow end. Evie began to realize what he was doing and she was so horrified that she couldn't even get the words out in time to stop him. He tossed her in the deep end and walked away with a satisfied, playful, unknowing look on his face.

Everyone including Mark laughed, thinking it was all funny. However, their smiles and laughs quickly faded when Evie came up gasping for air.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEAE HELP! I CAN'T SWIM IN DEEP WATER!" she said desperately while trying to keep her head above the lethal liquid. Her legs were giving up on her, and it felt like a gravitational pull was sinking her down.

Mark's eyes widened in horror, and he didn't think. He just quickly dove in and tried to find her. The pool was huge. His heart was beating a million miles an hour when he found her unconscious underneath the water.

He quickly pulled her into his arms, and made his way to the surface. She was pale and wasn't breathing at all. He was sure all of the color had drained from his petrified face.

'Evie? EVIE!" he said shaking her frantically. It seemed to him like they were the only two people in the world.

"Do CPR!" Trish quickly instructed.

He snapped out of his trance and began to chest compressions.

Randy quickly made his way over to them and knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Evie, wake up!" he said in deep panic and concern. He felt so much guilt inside of him…he didn't know that Evie couldn't swim well, and he would have never tossed her in if he did!

Mark did mouth to mouth recessitation and after a few more compressions she FINALLY began to spit out water.

"That's it honey, spit it out…" he said in relief as he patted her back.

She began to shiver and desperately clung to his arms not really realizing or caring what she was doing.

Randy came back with a towel and wrapped her up.

"I'll take her." he said taking her away from Mark's embrace.

She whimpered at the lost contact, but Mark and Randy didn't think much of it. He wrapped her in a towel and helped her in his arms

He gently shh'ed her and rocked her trying to calm her down. She looked at Mark gratefully.

"Th-Thank you." she stuttered out.

He nodded his head and gave her a lopsided half smile.

"You alright, Darlin'?

She nodded her head in response.

"I'm fine." she said reassuringly.

"How come you didn't tell anyone that you couldn't swim?" he asked while putting his hands on his hips.

She shrugged.

"No one ever asked." she said simply.

"Evie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you couldn't swim in deep water." Randy said sincerely.

She smiled and patted his arm.

"It's alright, Bro. I'm ok. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

Mark gently took her arm and turned her back around.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked worriedly.

She took a second to look at him. His hair was still cut short and colored black. And his body was more tan, and if possible, he looked even more fit. And God his abs were just…lickable.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." she said like some lovestruck teenager talking to the hot quarterback.

Mark noticed her checking him out and felt a sense of pride and maybe even joy. Maybe she did still have feelings for him?

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back." she said quickly.

She was embarrassed because Mark was smirking at her, and she was almost certain that he noticed the hot look she was giving him.

She took a cold shower, trying to calm her nerves down. She got dressed in white shorts and a black tank top. She was calmer now, and decided to rejoin the party, but stopped when she passed Mark's room and heard Sara talking.

"I know right? She's so pathetic. She was all pretending like she couldn't swim JUST to get attention. Yeah…yeah…uh huh…yeah Mark saved her."

Evie narrowed her eyes. She was just about to bust in but what she heard next made her stop.

"Angela? Oh, she's doing fine, baby. She just can't wait to meet her Daddy, though."

* * *

**OH SNAP! ;D**

**Don't worry...there's another chapter ;) Read and review on! :)**


	30. Vacation From Hell Pt 2

Evie's eyes widened in shock. So Mark WASN'T Angela's father. She quickly walked away not being able to bear listing anymore.

She ran downstairs and headed back outside to the pool.

"Hey, you feeling better now?" Mark asked her.

"Mark, Angela isn't your daughter." she said quickly.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?" he and Sara said at the same time.

Evie turned and watched her make her way over to Mark with a glare on her face.

"I heard her on the phone in your guys' room."

"How dare you spy on me!" Sara said sarcastically appaled.

"Chill the hell out, your highness, I was just on my way back here when I overheard your little party going on in there. I heard what you said to that man Sara, and don't you DARE act like I'm crazy."

"Evie, what the hell are you talkin' about?" Mark asked flustered.

"I'm telling you the truth Mark…Angela isn't yours." Evie said.

By now they had gotten nearly everyones attention.

Mark looked into Evie's eyes, and didn't like what he saw…the horrible truth. But he still wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Ok, then humor me. If I'm not Angie's dad, then why don't you tell me who is?" he challenged.

"I don't know…but I know what I heard. Mark, she doesn't even look like you!" she replied firmly while looking him dead in the eye.

"Mark, think about it. She has EVERY reason to lie! She's obviously jealous of me!" Sara said.

Evie scoffed.

"Oh really? Why would I be jealous of you?" Evie challenged.

"You said it yourself…I have everything that you don't. A nice big house…Mark…and unlike you, I was actually able to give him a child." she said with a satisfied smirk.

Mark looked at Evie who squinted her eyes in hurt…he expected her to lunge or attack or SOMETHING, but…she didn't.

"Sara, I'm not interested in what you think you gave to Mark…that's between you and him. But you're messing with MY friend and MY vacation, and that's not okay with me." she spat.

Sara glared at her.

"Evie, damn it don't look for a reason to start baby drama just because you had a miscarriage and lost your own!" Sara said harshly.

Evie stumbled back as if she had shot her, and she actually hissed like a vampire having holy water thrown on them. Everyone, including Mark and Sara backed up and looked at her in shock and fear.

Evie closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure.

Mark took the time to talk.

"Sara, is this true?" he asked seriously while looking into her eyes.

She looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Of course not, Mark! I love you!" she said with such a fake voice, that Evie would have laughed if she wasn't still stinging from her previous words.

Mark looked at her blankly for a second, and then nodded. He then turned to Evie and glared slightly.

"I thought we were friends, Evie…" he said with a tone of disbelief and most of all…confusion.

Evie sighed and nodded her head, not really feeling angry…but more hurt.

"We were Mark…but once again, you've chosen to believe the lie over the truth." she started slowly moving closer to him

"Look…I know that I lied to you about Damon, ok? And I'm sorry! But other than that I have NEVER given you a reason to doubt me…if anything I should be the one that doesn't trust YOU! You broke my heart, put your hands on me, TWICE, and when I told you I had a miscarriage with OUR baby, you couldn't have cared less! But you know something, Mark? When I thought you told Page about Damon, I looked into your eyes and I knew…I knew you were telling the truth."

She looked down at the ground and tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I looked into your eyes and even through all the hell you put me through, I STILL believed you when you said, "I. Didn't. Do. It." she said with her voice breaking.

Everyone stared at her as if she had just given an Oscar winning performance.

She squinted her eyes a tad, and stepped up to him face to face…well…more realistically, face to sternum.

"Whether you want to believe it or not…Angela, is NOT…your…daughter." she said surely,

Mark shook his head and narrowed his eyes only because there was a part of him that still believed her. THAT was the problem

He loved that little girl to pieces, and the thought of her belonging to another man made him want to throw up.

He just stood there staring Evie down. He bit his tongue to hold back all the horrible things he wanted to say…because he still couldn't find it in him to hurt her.

Evie sighed in defeat and nodded her head. Choose your battles. If he wanted to believe Sara again then let him…

"Fine…believe who you want. But when the truth comes out…I won't be there to tell you I told you so.' she said as she lifted her hands up and walked away.

He looked over at Sara and said.

"Where's Angela, Sara?" he asked deathly quiet.

"She's sleeping…why?" she asked confused.

He didn't answer. All he did was walk away and head upstairs.

He stormed open his door and walked over to the sleeping baby. He lifted in his arms and took a good look at her. Evie was right…she didn't look anything like him. Not his nose…hair…eyes…anything. He furrowed his eyebrows and put her down when he heard Sara's phone vibrate. He looked at the name. Nia Doolwock. Sara had been calling and texting this woman for some time now, but he had never heard her voice or read a text. Out of curiosity, he opened her phone.

_"How are things with Evelyn going?"_ Nia asked through text

Mark was getting suspicious. He closed the phone and put it in his pocket. He looked down at Angela, before he headed over to Evie's room. He knocked three times and didn't even bother waiting for an invite in when she opened the door.

Mark looked at her face and could have kicked himself. She had been crying…the previous words that he had said…or lack thereof, came back to haunt him with a vengeance.

"What do you want, Mark?" she asked tiredly.

"Who's Nia Doolwock?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Nia Doolwock? Who is she?" he asked again.

"I don't know?" she said while shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

He showed her the text on Sara's phone, and after a few seconds her face turned pale as she dropped the phone to the ground as if it had shocked her. The familiarity of Angela's facial features finally made sense…

"Mark…I don't know a Nia Doolwock…because Nia Doolwock doesn't exist." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

She sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something down and then showed it to Mark.

**'Nia Doolwock**

**Ian Lockwood"**

Mark glared at the paper and then crumpled it in his hands.

"It all makes sense now…Minneapolis…Houston…him getting a girl pregnant…it wasn't just a one night stand…" Evie said heartbroken.

Mark looked at her sad face as she stumbled into the dresser. She looked down at the ground and let out a shakey breath as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my God, it was Sara…"

"I never really did get a good look at the man she was screwing…and I bet you anything she's the one who told Page about Damon. She always did have a big mouth. I'm guessing Ian told her." Mark said as he ran a hand through his short tousled hair.

Evie took a deep breath and turned to face the mirror taking this all in.

Mark looked at her blankly.

She pursed her lips and turned around to pick up the phone She out the phone on speaker and dialed "Nia's" number to confirm her belief.

"Hello?" a voice said.

Evie sucked in a breath as she heard his voice again.

"You…" she said harshly through the phone.

She heard a gasp from the other end.

"…Lynnie?" Ian asked as if he was speaking to a ghost.

She let out a short humorless chuckle.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny, jackass." she said sarcastically.

If Mark hadn't been so shocked at this whole situation, he would have laughed. Seems lke Evie grew a little bit of an attitude.

Ian was silent for a moment.

"What are you doing with Sara's phone?" he asked in disbelief.

"No no no, SHUT UP! I'm tired of all your talking! Now it's my turn…Sara? Out off all the women in the world…SARA?"

He sighed through the line and then was silent. Evie took a deep breath trying to keep her cool.

'How'd you find out?" he asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" she asked sarcastically.

Silence.

"I hope it was worth it, Ian…the lies…the meetings…the phone calls? I hope it was all worth losing the one person who actually gave two damns about your pathetic life."

"Lynnie, you don't underst-"

"I'M NOT DONE! Let me tell you something…Sara doesn't love you. She's USING you. She'll do to you, JUST what she did to Mark. She'll screw you over when she's done playing around with you. So like I said…I hope it was worth it. Have a nice life, you son of a bitch." she spat out before closing the phone and throwing it at the wall. She was so angry that she was surprised her body wasn't on fire.

She looked at Mark with blazed eyes and shook her head before storming out of the room to give Sara a piece of her mind.

Mark shook his head and sighed.

Well this should be fun…

"Nia Doolwock, huh?" she asked Sara with a death glare.

Sara automatically froze.

"W-what?" she asked scared.

She stood up and started shaking.

"Ian Lockwood…my ex-boyfriend. HE'S Angela's father, isn't he?" she asked accusingly.

To her surprise, Sara actually started crying. But she wasn't moved…and neither was Mark who was watching the whole scene with crossed arms, leaning casually against the door frame.

"ANSWER ME, SARA!" Evie yelled.

She sighed and wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Yes, it's Ian." she admitted.

Evie began shaking uncontrollably as the desire to beat the hell out of her coursed through her body faster than a lightning bolt. She stepped aside to regain her control.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Sara said frantically as he stepped forward.

Mark scoffed.

"No Sara…you're just sorry that you got caught." he said disgustedly.

"Just get Angela, and get the hell out of here…I'll see you in Houston. And when I do…I expect all of your things packed and ready to go."

She began to head to the door, but Evie stepped up to her, stopping her.

"What!" she demanded.

Evie glared and stepped back, and gave in to her desires and bitch slapped Sara.

"You've taken EVERYTHING that I've ever loved away from me.." Evie said with a voice that held so many emotions. Anger. Rage. Betrayal. Vengeance. But most of all…anguish.

Sara looked up at her as she wiped her bleeding mouth.

"Not anymore, Sara.' she said menacingly.

Sara just glared and nursed her bloody lip as she walked embarrassed back into the house.

Evie felt her resolve crumble and her knees shake at the shocking encounter.

She moved her lips down and narrowed her eyes. She felt like throwing up.

She looked at everyone's confused eyes, and she sighed.

"Ian Lockwood…my ex…is Angela's father…Sara's been lying for months."

"The tea…" Mark said suddenly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Sara drugged me." he said appalled.

Evie raised her eyebrows asking him to continue.

"For months…I believed that she and I had hate sex…one night she came over to my house in Houston and she…she gave me this…special tea…the next morning, she and I were naked in bed…and when I asked her what happened, she told me we had sex."

Evie sighed in disbelief and shook her head. What the hell just happened…

'I can't take this anymore…" she said in defeat.

She walked slowly back into the house and walked upstairs, not knowing that this vacation was far from over.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**Thanks for reading you guys! I'll be back soon! :)**

**BTW The chapter that I'm gonna upload next is the finale...;)**


	31. The Finale

**Sonib89: (answer to your review) You'll find out this chapter ;)**

**This is it folks :) Thanks for reading! Do me a favor please? Whoever is reading this...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...even if its just.."Cool story bro" or "Umm...WWE sucks. get a life." just PLEASE no matter who you are...if you're reading this chapter..REVIEW! Thanks for reading my story you guys :)**

**Love you all! Xoxo**

* * *

Evie was just finishing putting her hair in a sideways braided ponytail for a hike. A group was supposed to go to . Apparently it was going to be her…John…and Mark. She sighed and shook her head. Just her fricken luck. They hadn't spoken for days ever since the cat got out of the bag about Sara and Ian.

She sighed and swung her pack over her shoulder. This was it. Time to face the big dog…again.

She headed downstairs and pursed her lips when she saw Mark and John waiting for her.

"Hey baby girl, you ready?" John asked coming up to her with his hands tucked behind his backpack holsters.

She smiled and nodded. She noticed that Mark wasn't looking at her. He was just staring at the floor with a dazed look in his eyes. She let John lead the way with Mark behind her.

They were climbing up a steep (smallish) mountain hidden in the woods

She became nervous when she replayed the words that Stephanie said the previous night.

_"Be careful of rockslides…they're pretty common up there."_

She didn't notice that a worried look was etched on her face.

"Baby girl, you alright?" John asked concerned.

She nodded her head and flashed a quick small smile.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about the rock slides…" she admitted sheepishly.

"We'll be ok." he reassured her.

She nodded her head and followed after him again.

After about an hour of walking, Mark finally called it quits.

"Alright, can we stop and take a break?" he asked breathlessly. His knees were giving him problems again.

She turned to look at him blankly and then nodded. John sighed and looked at Evie.

"I'm gonna go spring a leak. Be back in a few minutes."

Truth was, he wasn't going anywhere. He was just going to hide behind a tree for a few minutes and try to get them to talk to one another. Now with Sara out of the picture, he was kinda hoping that they would rekindle their relationship…he knew that they were both still crazy about each other.

When he was out of sight, Evie looked at Mark who was fiddling with his fingers. Evie sighed, knowing that he was upset, but had to much pride to admit it.

"Mark…do you want to talk about this?" she asked helpfully.

He groaned in frustration and slammed his thermos down, starling her. But she wasn't intimidated.

"It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up inside…it might help you to tell me what's going on in your mind." she offered innocently before subconsciously putting her hand on his bicep for comfort.

She realized her mistake when she felt him stiffen and pull away. She sighed and pursed her lips.

"Mark, I'm just trying to help you."

He let out a deep breath that almost sounded like a hiss.

"I never ASKED for your help, Evelyn." he said through gritted teeth.

Underneath all of his anger, he found it surprisingly easy that the urge to say something hurtful wasn't inviting anymore…

He threw his pack over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"That doesn't mean I can't offer it to you, Mark…besides…you weren't the only one who got hurt by this, either."

Mar stopped dead in his tracks, and Evie knew she hit a nerve.

He slightly turned his head.

"When John gets back, tell him I went by myself…I won't be too far ahead."

When he was out of sight, John stepped out of the shadows with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Evie, don't take it to heart…he's just-"

"Confused? Hurt? Angry? Yeah, I get it. Because I feel the EXACT same way. But at least I'm not letting it get the best of me…I'm actually trying to move on with my life." she spat out.

John raised his eyebrows.

"Woah woah woah, easy there, tiger…I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you get upset because of him…you now Mark's just a bear whenever he's angry." he reasoned before tossing his pack on.

She ran a hand along her braid.

"I know I know…I was just trying to help him." she said sadly.

John sighed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, baby-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard Mark's voice boom.

Evie and John shared a confused stare before running towards him.

"Mark!" Evie called out panicked.

"Over here!" he yelled out.

Evie and John quickly found him, and her heart rapidly beat as she saw one of Mark's arms gushing out blood profusely around a big sharp rock that was lodged in it.

"What happened?" she asked before gingerly taking his arm in her hands.

"I fell, and this damn rock stabbed me." he said as if he couldn't believe something so small (compared to him, anyways) could cause him so much pain. His arm hurt like hell.

She turned to look at John.

"I need peroxide to clean his wound…how fast can you make it back to the house?" she asked hurriedly.

"If I hurry, I can make it back in 30 minutes." he said reassuringly.

"RUN!" she said.

She looked at Mark's pale face and felt herself shake in panic.

She sat behind him and had him lay down between her legs, with his head on her thigh, without a second thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her incredulously.

She ran her hand across his cheek caringly and didn't care one bit that he was still being a jerk. She needed to try to stop the bleeding.

"Mark, I'm just trying to help you…lay still." she said in such a soft tone looking deep in his eyes that Mark couldn't find it in him to argue. He sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to enjoy her touch. She ripped part of her shirt off and tried pressing down around the rock to stop the bleeding…

After a few seconds he began to feel her leg shake underneath him, and he shot his eyes open when he felt something wet fall on his cheek. She was crying…

"I can't stop the bleeding." she said while wiping her eyes before reaching over to grab her pack.

She was crying because she didn't like the way Mark was looking, and his wound was still bleeding like crazy.

She closed her eyes and put her head up to the sky before saying,

"God, please help me…" she whispered.

She silently counted to 5 in her head, deciding to let the panic and fear of losing Mark take over…but for only 5 seconds. That's all she was giving it.

1...2.…3.….4.…..5.

She opened her eyes and that was it. She had cleared her mind.

Mark was touched by her quiet prayer. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. He couldn't resist anymore…

"I'm sorry." he said while looking at her with guilty eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said I'm sorry…I know you were just tryna help…I shouldn'ta just pushed you aside like that…you were right…you were screwed too." he said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it."

She grabbed her small first aid kid out of her pack.

"I need to focus on cleaning your wound as much as I can…so just lay back and relax." she aid trying to change the subject.

She knew that all her kit contained was some itch crème and band aids…nothing made for injuries like this…but she needed to give it her best shot. She grabbed her water bottle and twisted the cap open.

"It's going to hurt for a second." she warned gently.

Mark nodded and braced himself.

She began to pour water over the rock and wound, earning a loud growl emitted from deep within the Deadman's chest.

"OUCH, damn it!" he grumbled.

She quickly took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly as the excruciating sting made his arm weak for a few seconds.

After the pain subsided, she took a small cloth and dabbed away at the blood.

"Well I'll still need some peroxide to clean the wound, but the bleedings stopped a little bit.' she said quietly.

She put the kit back in her bag, but she widened her eyes and smiled when she saw what was inside. God must have heard her prayer, because she saw needles, thread, cotton, and peroxide in there.

"What?" Mark asked curiously.

She turned to him and held up the supplies.

"I can fix your wound." she said proudly.

He smiled lightly and nodded. Evie bit her lip as she got prepared for what she had to do next. What she SHOULD have done first, but didn't because she didn't know she had the tools to get it done…

"Hold on to me." she instructed.

"What?" she asked confused.

She sighed. This situation was hard enough. He was just making it awkward.

"Hold on to me…my arm…my leg. Anything. Trust me…you'll need it." she said slightly amused.

He didn't budge.

"What are you talking abo-"

Evie sighed quickly and cut him off by yanking the rock out of his arm quickly, yet carefully.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! SON OF A BIT- OOOOOAHHHHHH!" he yelled out in agony as he sat up halfway to wrap an arm around her back and bury his face in her shoulder.

Evie rubbed his back soothingly and tried to comfort him.

"Shh..it's alright…it's alright…it's over." she said sympathetically into his ear.

He was still groaning as he laid back down on her leg.

She began to sterilize the gauze, the needle, and the thread. She dabbed away at the newly poured out flow of blood coming out of his arm. After 2 minutes, it had ceased.

"This won't hurt as much…your arm should still be numb." she explained.

He let out a humorless sound that was a combination between a chuckle and a groan.

"You can say that again, Doc." he said sarcastically while still trying to catch his breath from the rock removment.

Evie smiled at his remark, before blowing on his open wound to expose it to some cool air.

She pulled back and attached the needle to the thread and began sewing away.

To Mark's surprise, Evie was right. It didn't hurt that much. He watched her work carefully on his would, and shook his head in admiration. How could this girl even look at him without wanting to rip his balls off and toss them into the Atlantic Ocean?

"Thanks, Darlin." he said gratefully as he watched her work her magic.

She stole a quick look and smiled smally.

"No need for thanks."

He took a deep breath as she gave him his arm, and sat up straight. His arm was still hurting like hell…but some of the pain subsided.

'It should be ok in a few days…just make sure not to lift anything heavy." she said softly before running her thumb carefully along the newly treated wound.

He grabbed her hand and caressed it with his thumb , surprising her, while looking into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

Evie widened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, like he was insane.

"Mark, maybe you should lay still…I think you're delirious." she said concerned.

He chuckled.

"I'm just fine, Little Lady."

Evie sighed and shook her head while patting his hand. She had to admit that she missed him calling her that.

"Well then, you're blind. Cause I'm a mess right now." she said with a humorless laugh while taking her hair down from its braid allowing her pretty curls to flow down freely.

"Darlin', you could stay up in this mountain for 2 years…and still look as beautiful as you do now." he said while trying to look into her eyes.

Evie bit her lip and stood up, leaving him laying against a mid sized boulder that supported his weight.

"Mark, what…what are you doing? One minute, you're acting like you don't want anything to do with me, and now you're acting as if…we're still together." she said in anguish. She hated when this happened…

Mark sighed and stood up to face her.

"I never meant to play with your feelings, Evie." he said using that thick Texan accent that drove her crazy…

She looked at him unsure.

"You're not a rebound or second choice Evie…you never have been, and hopefully…you never will be." he admitted.

"What are you saying?" she asked while crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sayin' that I know it's too late to ask you for another chance…I've hurt you, and I know that, Darlin'…I hope in time that you'll let me have your heart again, but for now I'm asking you…can we be friends again?" he asked hopefully.

Evie swallowed hard and raised and eyebrow.

"Remember what happened the last time we were just friends?" she countered rhetorically. She had to make Mark really pay for his screw ups.

"It's different." he said truthfully.

Evie scoffed and chuckled.

"Oh really? How so?" she asked.

He sighed. He hated that Evie was being so hard up…but he knew he deserved it.

"You just have trust me." he said before swallowing hard with hope that that would be a good enough answer.

Evie however didn't see to be convinced. Instead, she looked at him with narrowed eyes that could kill.

"Trust you? TRUST YOU? Mark, how the hell do you expect me to trust you after all the pain and suffering you put me through-"

She was cut off as Mark brusquely made his way over to her and pressed her lips against hers gently, to cut her off. Evie was lost…she wanted to fight him off so badly…SO badly…but her muscles gave up on her and she begrudgingly leaned into the kiss and into his arms, swimming in a pool of joy.

After a minute or two, he pulled back and looked deep in her eyes while keeping his hands on her cheeks tenderly.

'You just…have…to trust me…" he repeated.

She looked at him for a few seconds before suddenly smiling a little bit.

Mark smiled back at her and hope shined in his eyes.

"Does that pretty little smile mean you forgive me?" he asked.

She bit her lip but nodded.

He sighed in relief and shook his head while caressing her cheek again.

"Darlin', do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked while gazing into her eyes lovingly.

Evie about fell over…she actually grabbed his arm for support.

'W-what did you say?" she asked slowly.

He smirked at her baffled expression.

"I said…I love you." he replied softly.

Evie choked on her breath as she heard those words slip out of his mouth.

"I've always loved you Darlin'…and I always will."

She was so shocked that Mark used so much emotion is his voice. This wasn't like him…at all.

"I love-"

She was cut off by a huge explosion-like sound that came from above them. Mark shielded over her protectively as she covered her ears.

"What the hell was that?" Mark asked petrified when the sound stopped.

Evie didn't answer him…instead she heard something that made her heart sink to the center of the Earth.

She quickly pushed a stunned Mark to the side to safety as a huge rock came between them. He was shocked at her actions.

"Rockslide!" she yelled.

She looked up and backed away as she saw another huge rock coming towards her way.

She stepped back too far and felt herself falling back…off the cliff.

"AHHH!" she yelled outloud.

"NO, EVIE!" Mark yelled out to her, catching her hand in his. He grunted as he fell flat on his stomach on the hard rock ground leaning forward to try to pull a hanging Evie up.

She looked up at him and knew he was struggling to pull her weight up because of his wounded arm. As more rocks began to fall, she knew she had to make a decision.

"Mark…" she said quietly.

He looked at her and widened his eyes in terror as he instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Don't you leave me…" he grunted out in panic, while trying so hard to ignore the pain his arm was feeling.

She was crying now as he looked at her that way…She took in a shaky breath while looking at him with a torn expression.

"YOU HANG ON!" he barked out as he saw her shut her eyes close tightly.

'It's ok…" she said reassuringly.

"Evie, DON'T do this!" he shouted again before screaming in pain because he felt part of his stitches open.

She sniffed and shook her head in defeat and resignation as she was about to commit martyrdom. She popped her eyes open, and looked into his one last time and smiled sadly.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"No! I got you!" he yelled out helplessly as tears fell down his cheeks.

He felt like his heart was constricting his breathing passage…in his mind, the only thing he could see was Evie and the cliff she was hanging from. Words could not describe the pain he was feeling…but he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy…HE HAD TO KEEP TRYING.

"I love you Mark…"

"No, you hold on!"

She was sobbing what seemed to be endless tears now as she smiled at him one last time.

"I love you so much…"

She used her free arm to pull her hand out of his and willingly began falling to her unknown fate below.

"NOOO! EVELYN!"

* * *

Up on the top of the mountain, 2 shadowed figures stood side by side and watched the entire encounter blow them. The older of the two kept a blank face and crossed it's arms, while the other one was watching down in complete horror and petrifaction.

"You killed her! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" the younger one said swallowing hard in guilt as it sunk to it's knees…It never meant for this to happen.

The older person looked back and slightly glared.

"I lied." was all it said before walking away.

The younger one watched them leave, then looked back and watched Mark's agonizing body tremble in shock and horror calling out to Evie who was long gone…

It began to shed guilt ridden tears as it turned to look where Evie had fallen.

"I'm sorry, Lynnie…"

* * *

**THE END.**


	32. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Oh c'mon you guys…I'm not THAT mean ;)

There WILL be a sequel! :D

Now you know why Cowboy Casanova's gonna be put on hold for a lil bit ;)

I kinda thought of "Evie dying" as a last minute storyline…

If you must know, the ending was originally going to be Mark and Evie (of course), getting back together at the arena where they first met, and no one would have died :P BUT I have a few ideas up my sleeve ;)

So stayed tuned, and It'll be up soon! :)

Thanks for the love! Xoxo

(P.S. check out my other two fanfics.."The Wish List" and my one shot (if you're a Lion King 1 and 2 fan) "It Has Barely Begun'')


	33. AUTHORS NOTE Part 2

Hey guys! Guess what?

The sequel is up!

So go to my page and check it out and lemme know what you think!

OH OH OH! Please! Also, do me a favor…if you're on a computer right now, head on to my page, read my bio, and check out my banners I did for my stories! And lemme know what you think about them! You'll finally get to see who plays who in my stories, and you might recognize a few of them :)

:) I'll be in touch…

Xoxoxo...


End file.
